Inspiration
by kmil-chan
Summary: -Translation- Misaki can't help Usagi-san in his new novel, Could Nowaki and Hiroki help him instead? Romantica&Egoist UsamixMisaki NowakixHiroki :this in an attempt of translation, hehe: After a lot of time...finally update!
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Romantica & Egoist

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki

Junjou doesn´t belong to me, if it was Kukuku you don´t want to know.

"Inspiration"

Misaki can´t help Usagi-san in his new novels, Could Nowaki and Hiroki help him instead?

Dedicates to all the fans if this wonderful anime. See you down for the author notes.

Cs-means change of scene-sC

Pt-means pass of time-tP

Cspt-guess what hehe-ptcS

Enjoy!

.

"You can´t escape anymore Misaki."

"Usagi-san this is not the time to be playing around."

The writer was over the boy while he was sitting in his desk trying to write something down in a paper. While the student was trying to think over something, Usami put his hands inside the shirt of the boy.

"Ah! Usagi-san I told you, no!"

"Come on Misaki you can say no, but your body thinks the opposite."

Usami put his hand in the leg of the boy massaging everything in his way. Misaki stand up suddenly and took his stuff putting them quickly in his bag.

"You are annoying Usagi-san I have to Finish this for today and I can´t no longer work here with you around."

"See you later Usagi-san."

The writer follows the student to the door trying to stop him, but Misaki simply close the door and then run the fastest he could. When Usami opened the door to follow him, the boy has already left.

"Damn…he´s gone."

Usami close the door and lay down in the sofa. He still needed to do the last chapter of his new BL book but the kid didn´t want to become his muse. Misaki will be out of school in 2 days, and because of that the boy was running all over the place doing his final works and didn´t have time for his boyfriend. Usami observed his house and get bored, so he stand up and walked toward the phone.

"… Yes?"

"Hey Hiroki."

"Akihiko? It´s been years since you call."

"Yeah well…I have been busy."

"Jaa…you were left alone, right?

"Yes and I have never realize how boring my house can be. Besides now I don´t have my inspirational source.

"Hun…I guess you call me because of that."

"Of course not Hiroki, I just call to chat a Little with you."

"_**Hiro-san I´m home."**_

"Oh seems that you have company Hiroki."

"You shut up Akihiko, I´m going to hang down."

"_**Hiro-san, who are you talking to?"**_

"Eh? With no one it…it´s wrong number."

"You are mean Hiroki denying your friends like that."

"I´m telling you, I´m hanging down!

Usami could hear a little discussion over the other side of the line, then he heard how the phone fall and hit in the floor.

"…Usami-san?"

"…Yes…"

"Nice to meet you, I´m Kusama Nowaki."

"Nice to meet you Kusama."

"_**Nowaki give me the phone!"**_

"Usami-san I want to tell you that in this moment I´m the lover of Hiro-san."

"_**Ba-baka! Don´t tell him that!"**_

"But it´s the true Hiro-san I love you."

"_**Do-don´t yell it!"**_

Usami was listening closely to the talk and one little idea came to his mind rapidly. He smile darkly and then put all his attention to the talk.

"Do you hear me Bakahiko?"

"_**Sorry Hiroki I was thinking in something else."**_

"Hiro-san it´s time for our bath together."

"What? You are crazy…get away from me!...Nowaki I´m serious."

"Usami-san it was a pleasure talking to you but now…Hiro-san has something else to do."

"I get it, I´ll call later."

Usami hand down the phone smiling. He get upstairs to pick up a little phone book and the get downstairs. Then he walks towards the phone and call.

"Tanaka I have a favor to ask you."

CscS

"Please Hiro-san, open the door."

"No! Now Akihiko has material to bother me for a long time and it´s all thanks to you!"

"Material?"

Suddenly the phone ringed again. Nowaki get down from the floor and walk to pick it up. Maybe the teacher will come out of the bathroom and they could talk.

"Yes?"

"It ´s me again."

"Usami-san."

"Is Hiroki there?"

"Well…Hiro-san is resting right now."

"Seems that you don't waste time."

"If you like to leave a message I will tell him letter when he get more…available."

"I just call to invite you to a little vacations. I know that in the university will be in holidays these weekend and it´s been years that I don´t see Hiroki. Plus it will be a good opportunity to get to know more the boyfriend of my best friend."

Nowaki considered it. It was a good option, if they go with Usami he can probe that Hiro-san already has him, someone who can take care of him. If they stay there in the city sooner or later tell will call him from the hospital for an emergency. He loved going to the hospital to help the people but he also needed time with his loved person.

"I have a little house with hot springs; I know that Hiroki will love to take a bath outdoors."

Nowaki could imagine his Hiroki with a little towel covering him, with drops of water over his body and he will have all of the moonlight to do anything to him.

"I think it is perfect Usami-san, Hiro-san and I gladly accept your preposition."

PtpT

Misaki enter to the apartment, he left his bag in the floor and then lay down in the sofa. He could hear how the writer approached to him but he didn´t have the strength to rise. Minutes later the boy was in the arms of the sensei while he was kissing his neck quietly.

"Welcome home Misaki."

"Usagi-san…please don´t do that."

"I don´t see that it bothers you."

"I don´t have the strength to push you."

"Do you have more works to do?"

"No, today was the last one. Tomorrow is the last test and the friday is the revision of the works."

"And then you will have vacations."

"God! I can´t wait, I want to lay down on my bed all day and do nothing."

"I already have plans for our holiday."

Misaki separated a little from the sensei and stare into his eyes and then he sighed and returned to his position in the arms of the writer.

"Only this time I will let you do what you want Usagi-san."

"Hun…if it was for me, we will go directly to the bed skipping dinner."

El escritor mordió la oreja del chico arrancándole un pequeño gemido, después sonrió y cargo al chico a la mesa de la cocina donde lo sentó con cuidado en la silla. Después trajo de la cocina unos platos con comida hecha.

"Pero ahora es más importante que comas algo."

Misaki blushed a little and the smiled. They finished eating and the writer let the dishes in the kitchen. Then he approaches to the boy and against his claims he took him to his room. When Usami was able to change his clothes he put Misaki in the bed.

"Usagi-san the dishes can´t stay like that."

"I´ll clean them Misaki, you go to rest."

"But Usagi-san…"- a big yawn stopped the protest of the boy- "I can do it."

"You better rest Misaki, make sure to be fully recovered for our holiday."

Misaki decided to stop protesting and then covered himself but the sheet. The writer walked to the door and then turned down the light. Misaki closed his eyes and he started to feel relaxed.

"Good night Misaki."

Usami entered to the room again and kissed the forehead of the boy while he murmured something. Then the writer went downstairs to the kitchen and saw all the dirty dishes and ne decided to throw them into the garbage, he can buy new ones later. He picked up the little manuscript that he have done in the afternoon and then walk to his office. He left the papers in the desk and after checking them a couple of times he started transcribing them in his computer.

PtpT

"Why the hell do you accept that invitation without asking me first?"

It was thursday afternoon, Kamijou had already finished reviewing the tests and passed the grades to the list. On the other hand, Nowaki was starting his first day of vacation.

"I´m really sorry Hiro-san, but Usami-san said that he wanted us to go together."

"It´s a trap, can´t you see it? God and you walked directly to it!"

"Calm down Hiro-san…you can see it as…a holiday together."

Nowaki walk closely to the older, Kamijou tried to get up but the other have him already lying down. The teacher tried to escape again but Nowaki was already kissing him and his hands were dancing all over his body under his clothes.

"No-Nowaki!"

"Come on Hiro-san, if w stay here the people from the hospital will probably call me and now what I want the most is to spend some time alone with you."

"Don´t you think that is a little selfish?"

"I don´t care being selfish if it means that I can have you at my side."

Nowaki kissed again the teacher while Kamijou was clinging tightly to his shirt. The hands of the doctor had already made their way to his pants.

"I already told you…not here."

Nowaki ignored him and kissed his neck leaving a big red mark. He know that when Kamijou saw it he would get really mad but him but that doesn´t matter, that when other see that mark they will know that Kamijou had already had owner. They will know that Hiro-san was his own.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Nowaki stopped, Kamijou tried to breathe slowly.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hiroki, open the door."

"Che…Bakahiko interrupted."

Nowaki smiled and stare at the teacher while he was blushing when he realize that he said that loud.

"I´ll get it Hiro-san, while you can take care of that in the bathroom."

Kamijou turned to see his crotch and noticed was Nowaki was referring to. The teacher was ready to punch the other.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"It seems that he is getting impatient."

Kamijou rise from the sofa and walk to the bathroom closing the door loudly. Nowaki sighed and then walk to the door.

" I thought no one was here."

"I´m really sorry Usami-san we were…busy."

"Yeah I could hear you."

They walked to the living room, Nowaki prepared a tea and then give a cup to his visitor. Usami give a quick look to the house and then smiled.

"Hiroki must be pretty busy now, right?"

"Well he…had to take care over something in the bathroom because we were interrupted."

"First and last time that it happens, I swear it."

Usami smiled and then he took a folder from his briefcase and give it to Nowaki.

"What is this?"

"They are photos of the place we´re going. We´ll leave Saturday morning to get there in the afternoon."

"How far is it?"

"It´s not that far but we have to pick up some things before."

"Do you want to meet us somewhere?"

"That´s not necessary, I have already arranged our vehicle."

Usami finished his tea and then get up from the sofa smiling again.

"When Hiroki is done, show his the photos. We´ll come to pick you up the Saturday at 10 am."

"We?"

"Yes, my lover will come with us. Don´t worry I can get out by myself, say hi to Hiroki from me."

Nowaki listen how the door open and close. He didn´t think that Usami-san ha a lover, Kamijou had commented him that Usami was trapped in a unilateral love from years but….he didn´t know that it have finally progressed.

"Well it will be better this way."

"And? What did he want?"

"Hiro-san, Usami left these photos of the place that we are going."

"He just came for that? And he interrupts us for that stupid reason.

Kamijou turned quickly, he really need to stop thinking loud. Nowaki stare at him seriously for some minutes but then he give him _than_ smile.

"Don´t worry Hiro-san, we can start all over again."

.

.

.

This is the beginning of my new project. I have always wanted to unite the two couples of Romantica and Egoist and this story came to my mind while I was taking a shower hahaha.

Well as you have noticed, there are a lot of grammar mistakes in the chapter and that have a reason: the English is not my native language. I originally uploaded this history in Spanish but someone asked me to translate it.

This is dedicates to **korn4457**, I hope now you can understand the fic and also I hope you like it!

Please let a review telling me where my mistakes are so I can work on them, also I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

That day Usami was bored like or even more than yesterday. Misaki woke up in the morning to prepare breakfast but then he saw the dishes in the garbage so he woke Usami and make him wash them. Of course, the boy couldn´t escape from the pleasurable punishment that the sensei gave him. When they finished eating the boy cleaned the kitchen and leave to the collage, Usami was alone again. He leaned on the sofa and using Suzuki as a pillow he started to read the book that Aikawa leave him. The noise of the phone ringing woke him up, the book was on the floor and Suzuki was hugging him. While the phone was still ringing, the writers sit down on the sofa and get up to answer.

"What?"

"Do you finish the book, sensei?"

"Not yet."

"I told you to finish it! God, you really can´t even do a single task. I´ll be there in a few minutes."

"There´s no need to Aikawa. I will finish reading it before I leave."

"You better sensei, I only let you go because you promise me that you would write something that I will like."

"Don´t worry you will love it."

CscS

"Nowaki let me go! It´s very late."

"You said that it wasn´t necessary for you to go today Hiro-san."

"I know what I say, but I didn´t send the calcifications so I have to deliver them today."

"Can´t you just send them with somebody?"

"Well is just that…I left something in the office that I have to pick up besides… what kind of teacher do you think I am? I have to go in person to deliver them, is my job as a teacher."

Nowaki pulled the teacher rounding him to the wall. Kamijou tried to move the other but he stopped his hands with his own grabbing them and then he kissed him. The eldest felt like his legs were weak and the hands of the other were holding him from his waist gathering their bodies. When they finished kissing, Kamijou was panting and Nowaki was biting slowly his left ear.

"Stay with me Hiro-san."

"No-Nowaki I already told you…no."

"Come on Hiro-san". - Nowaki continued leaving red marks on the neck of the teacher.-"I want to be with you the whole day. I want to show you how much I love you."

Kamijou stay still while Nowaki was kissing his neck. The eldest sighed and quietly pushed the body of the other.

"Hiro-san?"

"It´s okay, damn it you always do the dame. Come with me, as soon as I finish we can go to grab something to eat."

"You mean…like a date?"

"Hurry up, it´s late."

Nowaki loose the other and ran to the room to grab his wallet and his keys. He got back to the door and Kamijou was waiting him with a sweet blush in his cheeks. The elder was ahead while Nowaki secured the door and when he reached him, Nowaki caught his hand interlacing their fingers. Nowaki smiled, Kamijou turn his head trying to hide his own blush and squeezed his hand."

"Let´s go."

"Yes, Hiro-san."

PtpT

"_Hiro-san is late._

Nowaki was in the office of the teacher. He asked him to wait for him while he gives the ratings to the students and then take them to the director. But I had already passed and hour and the teacher wasn´t there.

"Hiro-san…"

"They sure are noisy, those students."

The door opened and a man with a white shirt and a red necktie walked in and then sat down in the sofa lighting a cigarette. The man felt observed and turned to the desk of his partner.

"Oh excuse me, I didn´t see you there."

"No, rather, excuse me for being here."

"Hun…could it be that you are…?"

"I´m Kusama Nowaki, nice to meet you."

"So you are Nowaki! We finally meet each other. I´m Miyagi Yoh, Hiroki and I work together."

"Nice to meet you I…came here with Hiro-san."

"Hiroki is in a meeting right now."

"Oh the…I will wait here until **Hiro-san** returns, if that doesn´t bother you."

"Make yourself at home, I just hope that that accident doesn´t repeat like last time."

"I… I am very sorry for doing that, but it…thought that you…"

"I also think a lot of stuff and I always end up taking out all my frustration with Hiroki. But I don´t think it bothers him to have me over himself all day long."

"**Hiro-san** is a very strong person; he can stand a lot of things."

"Hiroki is valuable, if you don't take good care of him someone could grab him. And believe me, were are not the only ones that notice that."

Miyagi stand up giving him a challenging smile, then he grabbed his jacket from a chair and then he get out of the room. Nowaki felt angry but at the same time angry. That person didn´t need to say that. He already knew who Hiro-was and just for being him, he loved him. But he also knew that he wasn´t at the same lever.

"I´m sorry for taking so long, there was a meeting and I… Nowaki?"

The boy was focused on his thoughts that he didn´t realize when Kamijou entered to the room. Now the teacher was observing his face to make sure that everything was right.

"Nowaki I am talking to you."

"Hiro-san…"

Nowaki strongly embraced the teacher leaning on the sofa. Kamijou was about to say something but Nowaki squeezed him.

"Nowaki."

"Let´s stay like this for a Little longer, Hiro-san."

"…do whatever you want."

CscS

"At last, vacations!"

"We really needed them."

"How did you do with Oni no Kamijou, Misaki-kun?"

"Please Yuka-san don´t remind me."

"You didn´t get a lover score like me."

"I told you that you needed to revise your work before the delivery."

Misaki was walking happily accompanied with a couple, the boy was complaining while the girl was trying to comfort him without putting much effort. Fortunately, Usami wasn´t going to pick him today so his friends wouldn't feel intimidated with the car of the sensei.

"So…where are we going to eat today?"

"It´s already 2 so we can go to get some burgers."

"Ruka if you continue eating that much you will get fatter."

"Look who is talking Yuka-chan."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not at all I was just…well…he he."

"Hump, let´s leave him Misaki-kun. I prefer to go out with you that with that fiend."

The girl pulled Misaki from his arm while the other boy walked behind them. After walking some time, they found a restaurant and entered. The waitress came to ask for their order and Ruka went to the bathroom letting Misaki and the girl alone in the table.

"Are you going to tell me who is?"

"Wha-what are you talking about Yuka-san?"

"Do I have to remember you always? I know you are in love with someone, you have the face of a teenager in love. With the hearts around you and everything."

The girl was smiling while Misaki take a sip from his drink. Finally Misaki gathered some courage and face the girl.

"What about you, Yuka-san?"

"Well Ruka is still the same clumsy boy as ever. You saw him."

"Yeah but…have you talked to him?"

"Not yet, but I´m not going to give up! This holiday will be different! I will certainly achieve something, I know."

"You do have dedication."

"But not only me Misaki, you have to work hard too. You still haven´t told me who is the person that you love and I´m not planning on force you…well maybe just a little I´m a curios person. But my point is, do it Misaki! Tell that person how you feel, if not that person will never know."

The girl takes the hands of the boy and smiled to him. The phone of the boy ringed, the reaction of the boy was a big blush and he excuse to answer outside.

"Usagi-san."

"Misaki come home. I´m bored."

"You just want me to go and entertain you, why don´t you turn on the TV?"

"Because the television is not as entertaining as you, your body is more amusing Misaki."

"Usagi-san!" Don't say that!"

"Well then, we have to arrange the things for the trip."

"I´ll be there soon, I still haven´t eat."

"Neither do I have tasted you body in a while Misaki, come and feed me."

"Usagi-san it´s bad do sexual harassment by phone."

"It´s not a crime, it is just a little sample of my love for you."

"I won´t take long Usagi-san, see you in a while."

The boy closed the phone and then entered. After eating Misaki excuse himself with the couple and started walking home.

CscS

"With this is enough Nowaki, we´re just going for a couple of days so we don't have to bring a lot of stuff."

"I don´t want to miss anything."

Nowaki left the suitcase in the door and then went to sit in the sofa, while Kamijou was washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Nowaki…you have been avoiding my gaze for a long time, did something happen in the office while I wasn´t there?"

"No Hiro-san, nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, there is nothing to worry about."

"Then why before I enter Miyagi told me to comfort my wife?"

"Com-comfort? Wife?"

"Although that make me feel good, I´m not the chick of the relationship."

Kamijou sat down with a cup of coffee next to Nowaki while he was still. The hands of Nowaki started shaking getting the attention of the teacher.

"Nowaki, are you all right?"

"I think that…I don't stand that person."

"What?"

"It´s just that… He has no need to be interfering in our issues!"

"Nowaki calm down."

"No Hiro-san even if he is your co-worker that doesn´t give him the right to interfere."

"Did he tell you something?"

"…no."

Nowaki was playing with the remote in his hands. Kamijou almost smiled, and then with some force took the head of Nowaki and support his head in his legs.

"Hi-Hiro-san?"

"Listen Nowaki, I just do things fo-for you so…"

Kamijou was blushing, but he didn´t look away. Nowaki gradually calmed and he closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Then he felt Kamijou kissing his cheek and starting playing with his hair.

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"I told you Nowaki…I just do this for you."

CscS

"Usagi-san…Is everything all right?

Misaki put his thing in the table in the entrance and turned to the sofa where Usami was lying with Suzuki next to him.

"I feel very tired. I have been reading all day."

"Reading? But you told me that you were bored."

"It was an excuse, and I can see that it worked."

Usami pulled the boy to the sofa. Misaki tried to escape but the older could quickly tame him with both hands and started kissing him. The boy was ready to reclaim with a big voice but then he remembered the word of his friend and stay still. Usami noticed that the boy stopped objecting and sit over him without hurting him.

"Misaki?"

"Usagi-san do you think that… I should be doing something in these moments?"

"Something? What do you mean?"

"Is just that…Usagi-san always does everything and I, well I think that I should be corresponding in some way."

Usami smiled and kissed the boy while one of his hands was traveling all over the body of the boy.

"Ah! Usagi-san wait."

"Don´t worry Misaki, there will be plenty of time for the both of us in this holiday."

.

.

.

There a reason why the journey hasn´t star, I swear!

Before the journey I want that every couple have… their goal to achieve this holiday and with this chapter you can read what it is. Don´t worry because the action will start the next chapter. The scene where a Miyagi talk refers to when Nowaki returned from America and went looking for Hiro-san to the collage.

Do you think that Kamijou will be more kindly? Misaki will finally take part of the action? How many beers do you need to make Usagi-san get drunk?

These are key questions for the next chapters…although I also question some of them.

I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews; I would love to return them but as you can see my English isn´t very good so:

_**.fan., Miyuki Meiru, korn4457, Nadushka, Snowbeardolphin, PrimoWig.**_

Thank you all for your reviews! Feel free to leave me a new one with this chapter telling me your questions and also letting me know is my translation is getting worse or better XD

Thank you for your support! Hope you like this new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday, Misaki woke up when his alarm clock started to ring. He had made a pact with Akihiko, if he left him in peace Misaki would let him do whatever he wanted for a few minutes.

"I think I have been fooled."

Beside him was the writer, who had broken the pact by entering in the midnight to sleep whit him. It was a single bed, therefore too small for the both, but their legs were twisted and their bodies were one over the other so they fit comfortably in the bed.

"Usagi-san wake up it´s already 8 o´clock."

"We are on vacation."

Usami squeezed the boy.

"You said you wanted to leave early and if we go now there won´t be traffic."

Usami lift his face from the chest of the boy and turned to the window thinking. He released the boy sitting on the bed. Misaki get up stretching.

"Do you have you things ready?"

The boy asked while taking a chance of cloths from his closet. Usami smiled at the boy, those normal days make him happy by knowing that the boy was still by his side.

"Yeah, dress quickly. Before we leave we have to change the car and go to pick them up."

"Pick them? Who?"

"A friend and his lover, they are coming with us."

"What? Usagi-san you never told me that."

"Don´t worry he is reliable."

Misaki was still with disappointment in his face, he thought that they will spend the holidays alone doing thing that the _hated_ to do. Usami noticed the look and the boy and hugged him also leaving a red mark in his neck receiving a groan of surprise.

"I want my best friend to meet the person that makes me happy."

The boy blushed, Usami turned Misaki to face him for a kiss and then he his hands messed up Misaki's hair.

"I´m…going to the bathroom."

Misaki archived to escape from the hug of the older and ran to the bathroom. The writer changed his clothes, make a call, pull all the luggage in the living room and then get out of the house.

When Misaki came out of the bathroom he turned to the kitchen to make some bento. It was already 9 am when he heard doorbell. It was the bellboy who was there to help with the luggage.

"Good morning Takahashi-sama I came to pick the luggage, Usami-sama says that he will wait for you in the parking."

Misaki picked up the bento boxes and also a little bag with a few volumes of "The Kan" and walked down with the bellboy.

CscS

"Hiro-san the breakfast ready."

"…mjum."

"Hiro-san wake up, please."

"dntnttt…"

"What?"

"Don´t want to."

"Come on Hiro-san it´s almost the time for Usami-san to arrive here."

"ñmj… stupid Akihiko."

He gave up when the other turned face down in the bed. Nowaki walked again to the kitchen when he hear the doorbell. He step in front of the door, sighed and then he opened the door. In front of him there was Usami standing there in the door and beside him there was a smaller boy. He seemed nervous staring to the floor with a little blush.

"Good morning Usami-san you arrived early."

"Hiroki´s still sleeping, right?"

Misaki finally raised his face and founded the look of the other. Both stayed still.

"It´s the client of the other day."

"It´s the tall guy!"

They spoke at the same time smiling.

"Ah! Thank for helping me the other time."- Misaki smiled happily to the guy.

"Same thing, thank you for buying."

"Do you know each other?"- Usami stopped between them.

"Usagi-san he is the guy that I told you about, the tall guy. I also bought the flowers in his store the day of the party."

Both boys turned smiling at each other again.

"I am Takahashi Misaki, nice to meet you."

"Kusama Nowaki, nice to meet you."

While they were talking Usami walked inside the apartment opening various door until he get to a room where there was a body lying in the bed.

"You are the friend of Usagi-san?"- Misaki asked the guy.

"No, my lover is."

He answered smiling. Misaki started thinking, he remembered that Usami told him that he will meet his best friend but he never imagined that it would be a woman. Although he remember he said it was a man.

"Usagi-san invited us so I hope we can have a good time together."

"Of course! I hope the same thing but with Usagi-san you never know what to wait."

"STUPID AKIHIKO!"

Both keep quiet and turned to see how the door opened and Usami was out of the room followed by a rain of pillows and clothes. Usami was calm and when he turned back a pillow stamped on his face.

"Usagi-san!"

"Hiroki didn´t get up so I threw him some water."

"You left me soaked baka!"

"Don´t be a cry baby, there were only a few drops of water."

Misaki stay still when he saw that men coming out of the room with that killer glance that he knew more than well.

"Oni no Kamijou"

Nowaki noticed that the boy took a step backwards. Meanwhile Kamijou was arguing with the writer.

"Stop complaining Hiroki, let´s go now."

"You really are an inconsiderate."

Kamijou turned to the entrance seeing Nowaki and Misaki. He stayed looking at the smaller for a while.

"Takahashi?"

"Ehm…H-hi Kamijou-sensei."

"You came with Akihiko?"

"Yeah…well…I…"

"I told you he lives with me, he is Takahiro´s brother."

"Yes but you were suppose to bring your…"

Kamijou keep silence, the walked to Misaki and put his hands in his shoulders.

"I pity you boy, you couldn't choose couple than he."

Misaki smiled nervously without getting the talk when Usami walked to them.

"What are you talking about I am an extraordinary lover."

"Narcissist, is what you are a freaking narcissist."

The older walked to the kitchen being followed by Nowaki and a worried Misaki. The doctor asked the boy some help in the kitchen.

"While they talk it would be better if we prepare the thing for the journey."

"You are right Nowaki-san."

"Do you have breakfast Misaki-kun? If not I can give you something to eat before we leave."

"There is no need to, I already have some in the truck."

"Truck?"

"We´re just loosing time, let´s go."

Usami speak high while Kamijou walked again to the room mumbling something upset. After a few minutes the teacher was ready. Nowaki picked up the food and once they locked the door they walked to the park.

CscS

"You did it big now Akihiko."

"I have never been in a truck like this."

"I also told you Usagi-san, this is too much."

The writer had bought a Cadillac escalade for the journey. In the back part Nowaki was playing with the controls of the television while Kamijou was inspecting the accessories of the truck.

"Usagi-san you really didn´t need to buy this only for the journey."

"It´s not just four this Misaki, I have more other places to go and I want you to be comfortable."

"But I can travel anywhere."

"The more comfortable you are the better."

Usami smiled looking sideways at the boys noticing the blush in his face.

"Aw Akihiko is getting amorous, you are very corny baka."

"I´m not the one holding hands."

Nowaki was holding the hand of the teacher gently, Kamijou released his hand quickly and then started yelling. Usami simply up the stereo volume.

PtpT

They were already halfway, it was 12pm. Misaki woke up and saw that Usami was holding his hand, blushing a little and without giving it more thought he give a glance to the back with the mirror. The teacher was sleeping recharging his head in the shoulder of the other that was looking at the landscape. He felt his hand being squeezed and turned to Usami who was watching him.

"I´m hungry Misaki."

"Park somewhere, so we can get down and eat calmly."

While Usami was looking for a parking zone, the teacher woke up. Nowaki smiled at him making the teacher accommodated blushing.

"Ehm, we´re going to stop to eat something. Is that okay?"

"Of course Misaki-kun, we already have the food set."

Finally Usami founded a parking zone. There were a few tables with some seats, a trash boxes and a small space to tidy oneself up. There was also a poster asking the people to keep the place clean so more people can use it. Nowaki and Misaki were getting all the thing from the truck while Usami was in the bathroom.

"I feel hungry."

"It´s ready Hiro-san."

"I also prepared something it is enough for everyone so you can eat if you want."

Usami came out of the bathroom and take one of the 4 boxes that Misaki brought. The food that Nowaki made wasn´t enough and the teacher was still hungry.

"Akihiko give me some of yours, I´m still hungry."

"No. This is the food that Misaki made for me with all of his love and I won´t give it to no one."

"Usagi-san don´t be selfish."- The boy took one bento and give it to his teacher with a cute blush. - "it´s not the best, but I hope you like it sensei."

"Thanks let me taste it."

Nowaki saw the teacher tasting the food of the boy, he felt a little jealous seeing him eating the food made with someone else but immediately shake his head denying. There was nothing wrong if the teacher eat the food of someone else, after all when they go out to eat that´s what happens. Misaki give him a bento smiling.

"Thank you Misaki-kun."

"Well Takahashi you really do cook well, this is delicious."

Nowaki saw the teacher smile and eat his bento. Usami wanted to take the box but Kamijou started to eat faster and Misaki was trying, in vain, to separate the writer. The doctor felt a little angry and tasted the food of the boy, it really was delicious.

"It´s not bad, but it had too most salt in it. Don´t worry Misaki-kun we all make mistakes one in a while."

Misaki hear the critique of the doctor while he was smiling at him. The boy had his pride, he almost didn´t show it but he had it, and the comment of the other hurt him.

"Really? That´s weird because this dish doesn´t need salt."

The counterattack was released. Nowaki turned to see the boy seriously and he returned the glance. Without looking other way they started to clean the empty boxes.

"God, it´s really truth that Takahashi cooks really good."

"This is the last time you taste his food so enjoy it all you can."

"How far is the place? I´m getting bored."

"Yeah right, you slept all the way."

"Usagi-san we finish cleaning the boxes."

"And I put them in the truck."

Both boys turned at each other shooting sparks from their eyes. Usami took the hand of the boy and forced him to sit next to him.

"Let´s rest a little before we go."

"Yeah is tiring being sit."

"You were sleeping Hiro-san."

"… I´ll take a walk."

The teacher get up blushed Nowaki excused himself and followed the teacher. Misaki closed his eyes feeling the wind move his hair. He felt something heavy in his legs and when he opened his eyes saw the writer recumbent in his legs.

"Usa-Usagi-san!"

"I want to sleep a little Misaki and your legs are really soft."

The boy saw the writer close his eyes and his breathing became slow and quiet. Misaki looked away blushed and put his hand in the head on the writer stroking his hair.

"Just a little, and then we leave."

"Yes, yes, yes."

CscS

"Nowaki…ah."

The doctor reached the teacher quickly and when they were far enough he started kissing him rounding him with a tree. Kamijou moaned heavily when the mouth of the other was in his neck and his hand all over his clothes.

"You looked cute when you were sleeping Hiro-san."

"Dum-dumbass… a man cannot look cute."

"But you are."

Finally the hand of the boy was on his fly giving a little massage. Kamijou started trembling when the hand of the boy trapped his member, he didn´t even realize when he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Ah!…Nowaki."

"I love your wailing."

Nowaki was still focused in the neck of the teacher. Kamijou moved the head of the doctor in his hand making his wailing directly into the ear of Nowaki. He trembled a little and then give him a deep kiss and once he was released of the handgrip, started to move his hand up and down in his member.

"That´s cheating Hiro-san."

"Look who is talking."

CscS

Misaki felt Usami´s hand moving over his jeans but he turned late. The writer archived to unzip the pant of the boy using his mouth and give a quick lick over his boxers.

"Wait Usagi-san"

"There is no one close."

"But…Kamijou-sensei."

"Forget about the world when you are with me."

The writer used his hand and mouth to lose the boxers of the boy. Misaki grabbed his head pulling upside and get up the bank.

"We better leave it´s not good to be doing this kind of this outside."

"…che."

Usami get up the bank upset. Misaki walked towards the bathroom and then get up to the truck. Usami walked in the same direction his friend and lover had walked a few minutes ago.

"Let´s go."

It was all in silence but in the distance he could hear some movements. He made another step forward.

"Leave that for the night it´s time to go."

Now he could hear a big noise and the saw Kamijou walking really mad. The teacher came up to him, gave his a mad glance and the get to the truck. The Nowaki appeared, he had a red mark in his cheek. Usami take mental note and then walked to the truck.

PtpT

"Are we there yet?"

It was 6 o clock and they were still in the road. Misaki was angry, Kamijou was still sleeping and Nowaki was reading a magazine. Usami was looking at the road patiently.

"You don´t know it, right?

"Of course I know we just have to follow the road."

"Usagi-san you said that we will get there quickly."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were lost."

Kamijou talked with his eyes still closed while he leaned again in Nowaki's shoulder. Misaki sigh and take out his cell phone. After Usagi give him a phone number he called.

"Usami´s Residence."

"Ehm…I´m Takahashi Misaki speaking for Usa I mean Akihiko-san."

"Takahashi-sama is a pleasure to speak with you again I´m Tanaka."

"The Butler! Ha ha ha I´m sorry."- The boy smiled nervously.

"There is no need to be, what can I do for you?"

Misaki talked to him for a few minutes and after hanging up he sigh trying to calm down.

"Usagi-san do you remember Tanaka-san`s instructions?"

"I just have to follow the road."

"You should have made a deviation about 2 hours ago!"

"Ah…that´s right."

"How can you forget that?"

"I was distracted by your beauty Misaki."

"Don't said nonsense take the next return."

The boy take out a little notebook from his bag and started writing the instruction he had been given.

PtpT

They finally arrived. It was building with 2 floors and in each floor they have more than 3 rooms. Downstairs they have 3 bathrooms, 2 roofing for men and women and one outdoor. Misaki noticed a reception in the entry.

"Usagi-san what is here?"

"It´s an hotel of my family. My father gave it to me when I left the house and now you could say it´s mine."

"The there are more guests her?"- Nowaki left his luggage in the reception.

"It´s low season so I closed it for us."

"I remember this place. We came here when we were little, right?"

Kamijou walked to the writer while they started talking about the things they live there. Misaki and Nowaki were left behind listening, both felt excluded.

"That was all long ago right?"

"I…didn´t know that Usagi-san was the owner of a place like this."

Nowaki smiled a little melancholy and sit down in one chair. Misaki started to feel a little upset, even though they said they will know everything about each other there were still things that Misaki didn´t know about the writer.

"How could you not check before coming here Akihiko?"

"It´s not my fault. Tanaka said he would take care of everything."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing to eat they just have some bottles of sake in the depot."

"There´s a store near here and we can buy something."

"I can go Usami-san and If you want I can prepare the food."

"In that case I would go too and now I would make sure to not use salt."

Nowaki and Misaki turned at each other seriously. Usami and Kamijou said that they will open a bottle to wait for the food.

"We´ll see who can cook better."

Both boys thought and then leave the building.

.

.

.

Wyyy after some time the chapter is finally released. It is a little but oh well. They finally get to the hotel, there is a rivalry between Nowaki and Misaki. As we all know Hiro-san and Usagi-san lived many thing together and we will see how their lovers will react.

Aclaration: I had to put Usagi-san a truck worthy of him so I choose a Cadillac escalade ESV. It has and elegant design and comfy at the same time so I thought it was perfect for the writer.

Aclaración: tenía que ponerle a Usagi-san una camioneta digna de él, por eso elegí una Cadillac escalade ESV. Tiene un diseño elegante y cómodo al mismo tiempo así que le quedaba perfecto al escritor.

Thanks to: _**Miyuki Meiru, korn4457, Nadushka, Alana-kittychan, Don-V **_for your lovely reviews!

Please be nice with me with the corrections I´m still working on that! I hope you have enjoyed the parties of Christmas and New Year and I hope this new year give us more Junjou surprises! Happy new year!


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki and Nowaki came quickly to the store. Each went to buy different thing and met in the line to pay, when they were done they took their bags and got out. It was really cold out and Misaki didn´t have his jacket so he started trembling a little while they were walking.

"Misaki-kun, are you all right? I noticed that you are trembling."

"Don´t worry I´m ok, it´s just colder than I thought."

Nowaki smiled and took of his jacket to put it in the shoulders of the boy.

"You don´t have to do that the hotel is not far and we`re almost there."

"Let´s just say that I was tired of having the jacket and you are helping me."

Nowaki smiled again and took one of the bags of the boy. Misaki smiled, suit the jacket and walked beside the other boy.

"Misaki-kun, I´m sorry for what I said about your food. It was really delicious and you cook very well."

"Don´t worry Nowaki-san I also took it wrong is just that…the last persona that said that I was a bad in the kitchen was my brother and in that time I felt really useless and when you said that… I don´t know, it was like returning to that again."

Nowaki keep silence, he saw Misaki´s blush and how he was smiling ashamed.

"Let´s make a deal we will criticize each other food and with this we can help each other."

"Of course Nowaki-san I would really like that."

They walked a little more and came finally to the building. When they entered they hear Usami and Kamijou in the dining room talking calmly so they went straight to the kitchen to make the dinner.

CscS

"Ha ha ha really Akihiko, you are stubborn."

"I already told her that I didn´t want to make an interview in pajamas, I don´t know why she tried to force me."

"Because if it was in a bear pajama you would have done it."

"…you know me very well Hiroki."

Usami took a sip of his glass while Kamijou was still smiling. The alcohol had reached the master´s system and he was smiling happily to each nonsense they had told.

"We had not gone out since that time."

"What are you talking about Hiroki?"

"You know…of that time were you and I did it."

Akihiko was silent while Kamijou was still smiling. The teacher finally put the glass on the table and turned to his partner.

"We have never talked about what happened that night."

"Listen Akihiko what happened is…I really was in love with you, I think it was since we were kids."

"…"

"Come on don´t tell me you didn´t realize that, we were inseparable."

"I…well, you know what happened to me in England and that´s why I thought it was normal but I never thought that you…"

"That is was in love with you?"

Kamijou stand and opened another bottle, still smiling. Usami started to feel uncomfortable but keep looking at his friend, it was necessary to clear the thing between them before anything happens.

"I really loved you Akihiko, but you felt in love with Takahiro and I was always jealous because he turned to be your reason to live. Everything you did was for him even you give him your stories to read them before giving them to me."

"Hiroki I really don´t know what to tell you, I am sorry if in those moments I make you felt that way."

"It is already in the past, that´s why I told you I was in love. That love that I felt for you gave me the courage to force you that night to have sex with me even knowing that you were in love with someone else."

Usami was quiet again while his friend was staring at his glass. Suddenly Kamijou stand up with the glass in his hand and staggering a little went to sit beside him.

"What´s in the past, stays in the past…I ask a clap for the love that has come to me!" (1)

Kamijou started singing getting a laugh in response to his friend. Both started laughing and then the door opened. Nowaki entered the room with a plate with some food.

"The dinner is ready."

"Nowaki, I was just talking about you."

Kamijou raised up again and move to his place, he saw his boyfriend smiling at him while putting the plate in the table. Usami turned to the door waiting for Misaki to enter but a few minutes passed and no one came in.

"Where is Misaki?"

Nowaki get out of the room and entered again with a new pair of plates and glasses. Kamijou grabbed his plate and started eating while Nowaki turned to the door again and sighed.

"He said that he was tired and went to his room to sleep."

"I´ll get him."- The writer raise up going to the door.

"Before you go".- Nowaki left a plate in the table and pointed at it.- "Misaki-kun said that this was your dinner, it is special for you."

Usami stay still and the returned to sit down at the table to start eating the plate that Nowaki pointed at.

"That´s not faiiiiiiiir I also want to eat Takahashi-kun`s foooooood!"

"Eso no es justooo yo también quiero de la comida de Takahashi-kuuuuuuuun."

Kamijou was trying to steal anything from Usami´s plate but the writer was eating very fast. Nowaki returned to the kitchen hoping to find the boy there but he had already gone.

PtpT

After they finished eating, Kamijou keep drinking a Little more and then fall sleep. Nowaki carried him and once he knew their room he said good night and went to their room. The writer took his luggage from the reception and went upstairs, entered the first room but the boy wasn´t there. He entered the second one but he wasn´t there also but the third door was locked.

"Misaki it´s me, open the door."

There was no response. The writer knocked a few times more but nothing happen. He has tired because of the journey and decided to return to the first room and prepared to sleep.

CscS

Kamijou was lying in the floor while Nowaki was putting the futons in the floor. Once they were ready, Nowaki take the teacher clothes and put him the yukata. Then he change and lay down in his futon. A few minutes passed and Kamijou crawled to hug him and then fell asleep.

"You are unfair Hiro-san…ah even thought we have been together for so long you never told me that you slept with him."

The teacher moved a little and squeezed his body. Nowaki hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I know that you loved him, and I understand that you have a past with him…but we would have liked to know about it."

PtpT

When Usami woke up it was already noon. He took the yukata that was in his room and went downstairs. Kamijou was in the reception with a glass of bubbly water.

"Where are the others?"

Kamijou turned to him upset. He took his drink with one gulp and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You got up too late Bakahiko."

"Misaki usually wakes me up but this time he didn´t did it."

"They hear us talking yesterday Akihiko."

Usami tried to remember what but he didn´t remember nothing important until when they talk about the one and last time they were together.

"They hear us? Where is Misaki?"

"Yeah they hear, Nowaki hasn't told me anything but maybe he knows where Takahashi-kun is."

Usami ran to the kitchen but Nowaki wasn´t there. He walked to the dining room but there wasn´t anyone there. Finally he returned to the reception were Kamijou was sitting.

"Where is Nowaki?"

"I don´t know, I´m also looking for him."

"You could have told me before!"

"Don't get mad with me I´m also having a bad time baka!"

The teacher throws him a chair cushion hitting his in the face. They hear the door opening and Nowaki entered with a par of bags. He greets them and walked towards the reception.

"Where did you go Nowaki?"

"Where is Misaki?"

"I went to buy a few thing that we didn´t have. Like shampoo and soap."

"Answer me!"

"Hey Akihiko don´t yell at him!"

"Misaki-kun went out, he said that he wanted to walk and will came back before breakfast but we already eat 2 hours ago."

Usami went out the hotel cursing loud.

"Why did you say that? Takahashi-kun just went out."

"I´m just pushing the things a little."

Nowaki take the bags to the kitchen and then returned to sit in front of the teacher. Kamijou tried to avoid his glance ashamed.

"Hiro-san we need to talk."

CscS

Usami walked fast by the road. The hotel was near a little forest zone and near the end there was a little town where the store was. However the forest stretched and there were legends about people lost in the forest. He started walking faster and far away he could notice a figure walking.

"Misaki!"

The figure keep walking, rather walk a little faster. Usami noticed and started to run until he reached the boy grabbing his arm. Misaki didn't face him when the writer hugged him from behind.

"Misaki it is dangerous to walk by yourself if you are not familiar with the road."

"I wasn´t going to… get lost."

"Misaki there is something that I must tell you."

"Did you see Usagi-san? There are red flowers there. I can take a few and put them for decoration."

"Misaki listen to me."

"It´s a nice idea since there are no flower shops here."- Misaki started to pick a few moving away from the writer."

"Misaki!"

Usami squeezed the boy rounding him to a tree. Misaki tried to escape with the grip if the writer was stronger.

"Misaki…Hiroki and me…"

"I know Usagi-san…I, no, we hear you yesterday."

Usami loosen the grip trying to see his face but he was looking down.

"You don´t need to explain me anything, that happened when I didn´t knew you and it´s normal that you ha-have done that with someone else."

Usami grabbed the hand of the boy and forced him to follow him. Misaki was quiet. After walking a little they came to a place deep in the forest where there was a felled tree and in front of it there was another that has the shape of a table. In front of them they could watch the entire town and a little lake.

"Whe-where are we?"

"When I was little and felt alone this was the place where I run to. Misaki what happened with Hiroki occurred when I was in love with your brother."

"You don't need to tell me I understand."

Misaki sit down in the floor recharged in the tree. Usami sat in the tree and pulled the boy near him.

"I know you understand but I want you to listen to me. That happened when mi whole word was Takahiro and you now that I was pretty lost when I was in love with your brother."

Misaki keep quiet listening but his fists were closed tightly over his clothes. His tears where controlled under his eyes. Usami sat in the floor with the boy between his legs and his mouth was in the range of Misaki´s right ear.

"In the past I always let the one I love leave my side. Hiroki tried to open my eyes but I didn't understand it until I meet you. You make me realize that Takahiro would never me mine and you conquered me with your personality."

"But I…just cryied."

"That was the most important for me Misaki you did something that no one have ever done to me. I am not proud of my past but I don't regret it either because that past make me run into you. To you the one that are the most precious to me right now and I would never make the same mistake twice."

Usami turned the boy gently and clean the small tears that were running down his cheeks and then gave him a warm kiss. Misaki trembled a little in his arms but corresponded the kiss embracing strongly the writer.

"I will never let you go Misaki I love you."

.

.

.

(1): I make the reference to the song of Jose Jose "Lo pasado pasado" in Spanish that part says "Ya lo pasado pasado…pido un aplauso para el amor que a mí ha llegado." I really love this song and I think that once Hiro-san was drunk there should me a little karaoke time. It is a really nice song :D

Well this chapter is smaller but…oh well. As always the alcohol makes Hiro-san talk so the alcohol was vital for this chapter. Besides any excuse is good for drink, ne Hiro-san?

Keep looking for the new chapter! There will be more action between the characters and the jealous will appear each minute.

Thanks a lot to: _**korn4457**_and _**Alana-kittychan**_ for your reviews.

I will give you a little hint from the next chapter: jealous, alcohol, a weird window and…

"_Come here Hiro-san I will make you feel good."_

Yeah some action in the next chapter…we´ll see about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Kamijou was sitting while Nowaki was in front of him. The teacher moved feeling a little uncomfortable but then stared at Nowaki directly in the eyes.

"Fine Nowaki you have all the right to ask me anything."

"Hiro-san I am… I wanted to apologize."

"What? You? But I was the one who did something wrong and…"

"I couldn´t buy the shampoo that you use."

"Shampoo!"

"I am really sorry Hiro-san but in the store they didn´t have and I could order it because it would take some time and it would be expensive."

"I thought that you were going to tell me something about yesterday."

"Yesterday? Oh you mean Usami-san."

"It´s just that I".- the doctor walked towards and hugged him smiling.

"You don´t have to tell me anything. I knew that you were in love with him."

"But…it´s just that…"

"I understand Hiro-san. It´s like you said the past stays in the past. Although I would have liked that you would have told me now that we are together but it doesn´t matter."

The teacher blushed a bit and put his arms on the arms of the other that had him imprisoned wanting to melt between into them. Allowing him to look a little corny and tender in front of his boyfriend.

"But that won´t save you from the punishment Hiro-san."

"What punishment?"

"Hum…I wonder what to cook for lunch?"

The doctor released the teacher and walked to the table to take some things out of the bags.

"Nowaki!"

CscS

"Usagi-san please let go off me."

"I would let you go when you stop crying."

"I´m no…crying."

They stood still for a while looking at the landscape.

"I think it´s time to go back."

"It bothers you that much being here with me?"

"It´s not that. It is time for lunch and I haven´t prepared anything."

"Kusama can do it alone."

"How do you think that I should leave him alone? I have to help him it´s part of the promise that we made."

"When did you make a promise with him?"

"When we went to the store. Come on Usagi-san let´s go". - The older didn´t move a finger. - "okay if you don´t want to leave I would go by myself."

Misaki tried to get up but Usami didn´t let him go. After some time he could stood up but the writer was hugging.

"U-Usagi-san you weight too much."

"If you want us to go you need to take me."

Misaki remembered the time that he saw the writer hanging like that with his brother. But now he was with him. He smiled a little blushed but then he felt a bite in his ear and he started walking trying not to fall down.

PtpT

They finally make it to the hotel. Misaki released the writer in the couch and walked to the kitchen. He was getting closer when he heard some voices so he decided to peek before entering the kitchen.

"Is it good enough with this?"

"Yes Hiro-san now cut some potatoes please."

The doctor grabbed the pieces of carrot that Kamijou had cut and then he put them in a pot. Kamijou walked to the fridge and took some potatoes and after cleaning them prepared to cut them. Misaki smiled and went back to the reception where he found Usami in the same couch lighting a cigarette.

"And the food?"

"Kamijou-sensei is helping."

"The I´ll pass. I won´t eat today."

"Come on Usagi-san don´t be like that."

"It´s fine like this now you have some time."

"For what? Do you want to do something?"

"Yes and first I will put your stuff in my room."

"What? But…but…why?"

"We are on vacations."

"That doesn´t means anything! You can`t do that Usagi-san those are my things."

"But you are mine so your things are also mine."

Usami stood up and started walking towards the stairs. Misaki ran behind him and tried to pull him back but with a fast movement the writer took the boy leaning against the railing. The boy opened his eyes encountering _**that**_ look that he knew very well. That look that implies not to sleep in a full night.

"No…Usagi-san you can´t. Kamijou-sensei and Nowaki-san are here."

"But they are busy in the kitchen."

The writer started kissing the neck of the boy. Misaki gave a loud groan but immediately closed his mouth biting his under lip. Usami noticed how the boy tried to control himself and smiling started biting his ear. With his free arm the boy tried to pull the writer but the other was stronger so he failed.

"I will leave you for now but we will change your thing to my room."

"I refuse!"

"Are you sure?"

Usami put his hand in the crotch of the boy giving a sensual massage. Misaki had to close tightly his mouth to keep in a groan of surprise. Usami stayed biting the ear of the boy while rubbing his hand in his erection.

"Usa-Usagi-san…Ah!"

"I love your moaning."

"Okay…it´s okay but leave me."

Usami smiled and withdrew his hand slowly and then gave him a surprise kiss. Misaki hid his eyes blushed and the writer took his hand guiding him upstairs to move his things.

PtpT

"That was delicious Nowaki-san."

"Really?"

"Of course! I guess we won´t need our advices after all."

"Something must had been bad Misaki-kun I´m not a good cook."

"You are right. The carrots were raw and too big."

"Shut up Akihiko! It was me who cut the carrots."

"Let me remind you that you were never good at geometry."

"What did you say?"

"Thanks a lot for helping me Misaki-kun."

Both students collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Unfortunately for them, they got used to hear the fighting of their couples. Misaki put them in the sink and after preparing the soap started washing them. Nowaki keep the leftovers in the fridge.

"Now that we finished eating we have all the afternoon to do whatever we want to."

"But…what can we do? Usami-san told me that there were a town a few miles down but I thought It will be better to go there tomorrow.

"We can…no, never mind is something silly."

"Tell me Misaki-kun I don´t think it will be something silly."

"Well… I went once with my brother to a hotel like this and one day we went to the hot springs and then we played cards and before sleeping we told horror stories."

"Bueno…una vez fui con mi hermano a una posada como esta y una tarde fuimos a las aguas termales, después jugamos cartas y antes de dormir contamos historias de terror."

"That sounds like fun. Did you do that with your family too?

"No. My parents died when I was 8 so that holiday with my brother was a little after the accident."

Nowaki felt that he had asked something that he shouldn´t and felt ackward. Misaki wasn´t facing him because he was still washing the dishes. When the boy finally finished turned and saw the decayed look of the doctor.

"I´m sorry Misaki-kun I…didn´t know."

"Don´t worry about it. That was ages ago."

Nowaki smiled and walked towards the boy and stirred his hair smiling.

"Well then we have solved what to do today."

"Yes."

CscS

"Don´t you think that your Nowaki is getting too affectionate with my Misaki?"

"Don´t tell me that you are jealous Akihiko."

"You are too. Otherwise you wouldn´t be here."

Both of them were hiding behind a fake wall. They knew that trick since they were younger and that way they used to spy at the cook to find the candy that he hide. Now they were spying their cooks.

"Nowaki is just being nice."

"Yeah right."

"Takahashi-san was the one who used his sad story to receive a pat."

"HE was the one who took advantage of Misaki´s sadness."

"Will you stop saying bullshit? Now it´s not the time to argue about that."

"You are right. Now we now that we can´t leave them alone together."

"But neither you nor I know how to cook."

"Don´t worry about that I have a plan."

CscS

"Well then I will tell Usagi-san to get ready to get a bath. In the outdoor bath."

"I´ll get Hiro-san."

Before leaving the kitchen they hear a noise of something falling down. They peered into the corridor but there was nothing there. Usami and Kamijou returned in time to the room where they ate. Usami got up and lighted his cigar.

"I´m going to the store. I´m running out of cigars."

"Bring some sake."

"Do you want to drink all the nights?"

"Don´t screw with me I´m on vacations."

Usami smiled and get out of the room. Nowaki and Misaki entered laughing at a joke that the younger say. A small vein got up in the teacher´s forehead.

"Where´s Usagi-san?"

"He went to the store."

"Hiro-san let´s go to get ready."

"What for?"

"Let´s go."

The boy offered his hand and Kamijou turned at him blushed and saw how the doctor just smiled pleaded. He turned to Misaki and saw how he excused himself and went out of the room.

"Don´t worry about that Hiro-san we were just talking."

"Worry about what?"

"You were jealous, right? About Misaki-kun."

"Of-of course not!"

Nowaki stepped and take the teacher´s hand and guided him to the room they shared. From the small closet he took a pair of yukata and put them in the table they have in the center of the room. Then he take off all his cloth until he was in boxers. He turned to face his partner and saw him staring at him.

"Something wrong Hiro-san?"

"Eh? Ah! No is just that you surprised me."

Nowaki saw how Kamijou turned blushed so he decided to embrace him. Kamijou felt his breath in his neck. Nowaki turned him and started kissing him. The teacher put his arms in the doctor´s neck and then felt how he unzip his pants.

"Nowaki wait."

"It´s okay Hiro-san I´m just helping you to change your clothes."

"Yeah right you said the same thing that night, remember?"

"You can blame me Hiro-san you were the one doing all those lovely noises."

Kamijou turned to him upset but then he felt the hand of Nowaki massaging him inside his underwear.

"Ah…Nowaki I told you to…don´t do it."

"You are the one making those noises."

Nowaki kissed the teacher and with a fast movement removed the pants only letting his shirt. Kamijou turned at him and smiled taking some steps backwards. Slowly the teacher started to strip glancing at him once in a while.

"Come here Hiro-san I will make you feel good."

CscS

Misaki was upstairs changing. He had decided to wait for the writer in the lobby but the he hear the wailings coming for the room and decided to go upstairs. He removed his clothes and now was walking in striped boxers. He was looking for the yukata but didn't find them.

"That´s weird Usagi-san told me that all the rooms were prepared for guests."

The he remembered that there were more rooms in that floor.

"Maybe in another room."

Giving a last glance, he opened the door and went to the next room. He searched there too but didn't find anything then he went to the last room but it was the same. He was walking in the hallway when he saw a pair of door in the wall. When he open it he saw some futons rolled, a couple of towels and some yukata. He closed the doors and hears the doors of the lobby open and close at the same time. He walked to the stairs and saw Usami entering in the hotel. He was going to say something but the writer hears clearly a groan. He smiled and walked towards the room.

"Usagi-san! Ahm…_I can´t yell they will hear me_."

Misaki put the yukata in the floor and then went downstairs. The wailing were stronger causing a blush. Then he saw Usami walking quietly. The boy started to walk faster until he reached the writer.

"Usami-san we shouldn´t be here."

"Let´s take a look."

"What?"

"Shh Misaki they can hear us."

The writer took the young´s hand and guided him to the room were the action was happening but they entered to the side room. Usami sat Misaki in front of a picture and then walked to the wall. He touched something and the picture got removed letting a window instead. Throught it they can see clearly into the other room.

"Don´t do that the will see us."

"This is a special window and they just see it as a mirror."

CscS

Nowaki carried the teacher to the table lying head up. While he was kissing his neck, the teacher was playing with the ear of the other. Nowaki started to move downs finding the nipples of the teacher and in that moment received a bite in the ear.

"Hiro-san."

The other one just smiled satisfied until Nowaki bitted that sensitive area getting a loud groan.

"We are even."

Nowaki smiled and with his other hand trapped the other nipple. Kamijou began to moan and breathe rapidly. For a moment he felted that Nowaki stopped and when he turned to face him he saw he staring at him.

"…what?"

"You look so erotic Hiro-san."

Kamijou blushed again and turned to other side. Nowaki smiled and put his hand on the crotch of the teacher. Kamijou started trembling and Nowaki smiled again putting his hand in the hips of the teacher and started to replace his hand with his tongue licking.

"No-Nowaki…Ah!"

CscS

Misaki was looking through the window. The writer was observing and saving every detail in his mind and then turned to his partner. Misaki was breathing heavily and the boxers started to get tighten in that area. Carefully, he got up and sat behind the boy hugging him from behind.

"Usagi-san."

"You are enjoying seeing them, right?"

"What? O-Of course not! You are the perverted one here."

"I´m not the one in boxers."

Misaki was about to say something when he felted that the writer was biting his neck while his hand was passing over his chest.

"You will also feel good soon too Misaki."

.

.

.

Kukuku here ends the chapter. I know it took me like forever to upload it but I really hope you like it. The things between the elders were finally fixed but they still feel the little attacks of jealousy.

So…how is this going to end? Hehehe you´ll see it later.

Like it? Dislike it? Feed my inspiration with some reviews please! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Usami's right hand was stroking his nipples while the left hand was pulling down his boxers. Misaki turned his face encountering the window. His teacher was curved hugging the doctor's head while he was devouring his penis. Misaki stopped feeling Usami's stroke and put all his attention in the couple in front of him. It was his first time watching something like that and it was a few meters away from him it was driving him crazy. Then the teacher lean against the table again and Nowaki stand up to kiss his chest. Kamijou turned to the window in that moment.

CscS

Kamijou could observe Nowaki's silhouette above him through the mirror. He blushed a little and then Nowaki turned to the mirror too.

CscS

Misaki felt observed. It was like they could see him through the window. A heat followed with a chill ran through his back. Then he saw the picture again. He blinked and focused his eyes again. Usami was beside of the wall mad.

"Usagi…san?"

"When we are together Misaki you should focus only in me."

Usami walked to him and kissed him deeply and violently. Misaki felt the heat again. When they separated Usami offered his hand helping him to get up. They left the room and Usami slammed the door and then they went upstairs.

CscS

Nowaki turned to the corridor while Kamijou growled.

"Seems like Usami-san is back."

"_That stupid Akihiko! I swear that one of this days…"_

Nowaki helped him to get up. He smiled and then kissed the teacher. He took the yukata and gave him the other.

"Let's go Hiro-san. Let's take a bath together."

CscS

Usami released the boy when they entered the room. Misaki picked up the things in the floor and put them in the table. He started putting on the yukata and Usami took a big sigh and helped him.

"Oh God Misaki have you never seen something like that before?"

"That? You…refer to Kamijou-sensei and Nowaki-san?"

"Have you never seen that kind of movies in the television? We all do."

"Unlike you I've been busy. When I was in highschool my classmates got some videos and watched them and…well I never went with them because I was busy cleaning or cooking so I never had the chance to see them."

"Hun…you sound disappointed."

"Of course not!"

Misaki blushed and walked to the door taking a towel with him.

"Besides I have already experienced all that stuff with Usagi-san so there is no reason to watch it."

Misaki closed the door and run downstairs. Usami smiled and changed his clothes rapidly.

CscS

Kamijou entered the bathroom. The thermal water were in the center of the room and in the corner there was a row of mirrors with some benches and little blue tubs. Kamijou aspired and smiled. He loved to take baths outside. Nowaki told him to go first because he was going to prepare some snacks. He took off the yukata and grabbing a small towel entered to the water. He closed his eyes trying to enjoy the hot water in his body and feeling the sunlight above him. Then he hear someone opening the door and close it again. After a few minutes he felt someone entering in the water too and opened his eyes.

"Hi sensei."

Misaki sat a little closet to him but without invading his personal space. Kamijou returned the greeting with a nod and saw the boy changing his gaze blushing. He decided not to care and try to continue enjoying the water but…he remembered that there was something really important he needed to talk with the boy.

"Takahashi-kun."

"y-yes!"

The boy was surprised by the way the teacher called him. He knew that serious voice that the sensei used only when one classmate had copied another's work and he was ready to affront them. The worst part was that the teacher was always right.

"Don't get so tense where are not in the school."

Kamijou smiled when he noticed the boy stays still. He saw him turning everywhere and take a big sigh trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry sensei."

"You can call me by my name as I said we are not in the school."

"Yes…Kamijou…san…sensei."

Kamijou smiled again noticing the confusion in the boy. He closed his eyes trying to decide what to say and after meditate it for a while...

"I don't think that you and Akihiko should stay together."

CscS

Usami walked lazily down the stairs. He had decided that he would follow him and he was going to kiss him leaving him breathless and begging for more but his laziness didn't let him take another step. Well after all they were in a holiday and he needed to rest all he can until return to face Aikawa's anger. Before entering the bathroom he decided to smoke so he took an ashtray and sat in the reception. Then he hear the phone ringing. It was strange because the hotel wasn't supposed to be open to reservations but he was curious so he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon I'm looking for Takahashi Misaki."

"Takahiro? I didn't know you would call here."

"Usagi! Hahaha you had already told me about that place."

"But I didn't think you would have the phone number."

"Don't you remember? One weekend you invited me to go with you but I couldn't leave little Misaki alone. You even gave me the number telling me to call you if I needed something."

"That's true. I had forgotten about that."

"How is everything going? Is Misaki all right? Tell him to cover himself up from the cold because lately the temperature has been down."

"Calm down Takahiro he is all right."

"I'm sorry Usagi I know he is going to be fine with you but still I feel uneasy because when I talk to him he told me he didn't wanted to go."

"What? He didn't wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah well…pretend that you don't know anything okay? He told me that you have been very busy with work and he didn't wanted to force you to take him someplace. We planned him to come home for a few days."

"You know that it's not a problem to me after all I have already planned to come here and I wasn't going to leave him home alone. But that not a good reason for him to say that he didn't wanted to come with me."

"Ahm…to be honest I think Misaki lied to me. He doesn't know this but since he was little I know when he is anxious about something. There were days when he was smiling all day but in the night he cried quietly in his room. He tried to hide it from me."

"What?"

"I think that…Misaki is hiding something from me. When I talk to him in the phone I notice his voice is different. Maybe it was because he was in his final exams and he was stressed but I can feel that there was something else."

"I…had not noticed that."

"Don't worry about it Usagi it's me who needs to know because I'm his family. I will call him again at night okay? I have to go out bye."

"Eh? Oh…yeah."

Takahiro hung up and Usami stay still. He recalled trying to remember some sign to show him that Takahiro was right but found nothing. After all they live together now and they were a couple so he knew him better than anyone. He walked to the sofa again lighting his cigarette. When they arrived to the hotel, Misaki and Nowaki prepared the dinner. Nothing he wasn't already used to do. Then he started drinking with Hiroki and they talked about old times and the next day Misaki had fled away. That was it! No matter how jealous he felt, angry or sad Misaki had never run away like that. He didn't wanted to accept it but Takahiro was right. Something was wrong with Misaki and he didn't even noticed it. He turned off the cigarette and started walking to the bathroom.

CscS

"…what?"

"Hiro-san the snacks are ready."

Nowaki entered the bathroom with 2 big plates full with food. Kamijou turned to Misaki and with a signal told him that they will talk later. The doctor let the plates in a table that was in the center of the room. Kamijou got out of the water and picked one. Misaki was quietly looking at his teacher in the water. He knew they will talk about it besides his teacher wasn't the first one against their relationship. Maybe…just maybe they really shouldn't be together.

"Misaki-kun come and taste them."

"…yes…"

Kamijou was eating happily while Nowaki offered him a sandwich in a napkin. The door opened and Usami entered to the bathroom. He was holding 2 big bottles of alcohol and 4 little vessels. He observed the room. Apparently Nowaki told to Kamijou something shameful because the teacher was blushing and throwing him napkins to the face. He turned and saw Misaki standing without moving. His gaze was into the nothing and he had a sadly look in his face. Usami approached to him without making any noise and saw his eyes a little teary.

"You are finally here Bakahiko."

Misaki's gaze changed and turned to face him. Usami saw a little sparkle in his face when he saw him. Kamijou approached to him and took one of the bottles and vessel.

"It was about time for you to get here. I'm thirsty."

Usami saw how happily Kamijou was as he was filling his vessel with alcohol and then turned to Misaki again. His eyes changed rapidly again but the change lasted a little as Nowaki approached to them.

"Something happened before I got here?"

Kamijou turned to him while drinking. He saw Usami staring at the boy and then turning to him again.

"The thing is that it took you too long to get here idiot. Even Takahashi-kun is going to drink with us tonight."

"Really?"

"N-no sensei don't worry I don't drink."

"Come on Misaki-kun only a couple of drinks."

"Hun…If you don't drink with us Akihiko will know the title of your latest work."

"What?"

Misaki turned completely to red and started moving his head saying no. Kamijou smiled and give him a full vessel. The boy stared at the transparent liquid in his glass and without thinking he swallowed it. Nowaki ask him to help him to prepare more snacks and they went out of the room. Kamijou entered into the water again and leave the bottle in a nearby stone. Usami did the same and sat down beside him.

"It seems that you are a kind of God for Kusama."

"That's not of your business."

Usami smiled and filled the glass again.

"I'm happy that you are with him Hiroki."

"Eh?"

"You know you are my only friend, besides Takahiro, and I'm happy to know that you are happy."

"What's wrong with you Akihiko? Already all tender and we haven't even finish one bottle."

"First and last time I say that. I swear."

Usami smiled and Kamijou turned to him a little upset. The he sighed and smiled. They took their glasses and toasted.

CscS

"I can't believe you enjoy drinking this kind of stuff. It tastes horrible."

Misaki was drinking a glass of water while Nowaki had finished selecting some food.

"Have you never drank before?"

"Yeah but…it's not something I do frequently."

They started making the snacks in silence. Misaki was still thinking about what his teacher told him.

"Misaki-kun?"

"Eh? I'm sorry I didn't hear."

"It's ok, I'm telling you that I'm done."

"Oh yeah me too."-the boy turned to him.-"Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Of couse Misaki-kun. What is it?"

"Nowaki-san…how do you fell in love with sensei?"

Nowaki was surprised by the question blushing a little. Misaki got a little nervous but didn't move his gaze. The doctor started thinking and then smiled to him.

"All I can say is that it was inevitable not falling in love with him."

"And…you don't care that he is older?"

"There was a time when it bother me Misaki-kun. I thought that to remain by his side there needed to be someone in the same position."

Misaki put the food in plates in a server while Nowaki grabbed some napkins.

"But then I realized that It was better grow with him in order to reach him."

"…I don't get it at all."

"You see Hiro-san is now a respected teacher but it wasn't always like that. He needed to study just like us to get where he is and I know that I'm still not in his position but I know that as long as he sees me in that way it doesn't matter if I'm respected or not. T the only thing that matters to me is that his glance towards me never changes."

Even if the teacher was angry he always looked at him the same way, even if he was tired with shiners and denying that he stayed up all night waiting for him, he always gave him that unique glance. It took Nowaki a long time to realize that but once he understood it nothing else mattered. That warm glance was just for him.

"L-let's take this."

Misaki took the server while Nowaki was still a little confused. When they arrived to the bathroom Usami and Kamijou had finished one bottle. They let the food in a table and entered to the water. They keep drinking until they finished the other bottle. The doctor was forced to bring more while Kamijou forced Misaki to drink more.

PtpT

Misaki was seeing double. He was sure that the writer had only one head and not the 2 that he was seeing. Kamijou had a big smile while Usami and Nowaki were talking about a book that the doctor had read before.

"Misaki are you allright?"

The boy hear the writer calling him and turned to him. He nodded and then smiled at the same time. Kamijou left the glass in a stone and got up. He walked to the boy and helped him to get up too.

"Takahashi-kun we have a pending conversation."

Misaki got mad and loosened the grip of his teacher. He walked outside the bathroom and felt how the teacher grabbed him again forcing him to walk at his rhythm.

"Let go sensei."

"Wait Takahashi-kun we are almost there."

"I'm telling you to let go!"

They arrived to the reception and Kamijou make him enter a room. It took Misaki some time to realize that it was a bathroom. He started to feel dizzy and felt something in his troat. The room was spinning and perceived a horrendous smell and he felt like all the food wanted to get out. Without being able to control himself he vomited. Kamijou could guid him on time to the toiled and grabbed his hair.

"I knew you were going to throw up. You drank too fast."

When the boy finished Kamijou helped him to get up. He gave him some water to rinse his mouth.

"T-thank you sensei."

"Don't thank me."

Misaki sat in front of the toilet he saw still feeling dizzy so he wanted to take precautions. Kamijou sat in front of him staring at him.

"I take you out of the bathroom so that Akihiko don't get worry. If he hear that you throw up he surely will take you to the nearest hospital."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be after all is just his personality."

"…why?"

"Eh? Why what?"

"Why did you told me that?"

"Because it's true Takahashi-kun. You and Akihiko are not in the same conditions."

"I had enough!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sick that everybody thinks they have the right to tell me what they think. Always telling me to get away from Usagi-san."

"Wait Takahashi-kun I…"

"Why does everybody thinks that they can make me remember that? I know we have different ages, I know he has been through a lot of important things and I wasn't there but…but…now everything is different sensei. Now we are together and you want it or not I'm by his side now. And I will stay as long as he wants me.

"Calm down Takahashi."

"No sensei I am sick of calming down! Sick of all this."

Misaki stand up rapidly but he got dizzy again. He wanted to take a step but he slipped and started falling down.

.

.

.

I'm really sorry there was passed already a hole year and no update from my part -.- I have been really busy with other projects but now I am going to take this again and translate until it's finish. Only 6 more chapters to go.

I apologize again for the grammar, remember that this is not my native language so I am doing my best. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I will finish the translation :D

Also if there a charitable soul that wants and can help me…please do!


	7. Chapter 7

Kamijou pulled him strongly and they fall in the bathtub. The teacher hit his knee and head while the boy felt a hit in the back and also his head.

"That was close."

"Eh?"

"You were going to land in the toilet Takahashi and that would have been troublesome. At least it wasn't worse."

"Urg…I am sorry sensei."

Kamijou turned to the boy and saw him shaking. He turned to other side with a little embarrassed and he grabbed some paper giving it to him to clean his tears.

"There is no need to cry for that. We are fine we just hit a little."

"I… I didn't…I'm sorry sensei…for reacting like that."

"Hun…So fast you get to drunk melancholic?"

"Eh?"

"Look Takahashi it's true that I say that you and Akihiko shouldn't stay together and that you are not in the same level."

"You see? That is what everybody says…maybe I really listen to them."

"Would you let me finish?"

Kamijou lost his patience. He get up and grabbed the boy from the shoulders and forced him to stand up too. With the violently movement the towel that was in the waist of Misaki fell down. Kamijou didn't notice it and sat the boy in the toilet.

"Listen good because I'm not going to repeat it. You and Akihiko are not in the same level. You are the best that ever happened in his life and if you ever go away from him that will only put an end to his life."

"…What?"

"That is what I, Akihiko's best friend, think."

"Do you…do you really think that sensei?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have told you."

"Urg sensei…thank you I…I think that I…throw up again."

Kamijou helped him to get in his knees again. He heard a few knocks in the door and when the boy finished, he opened the door.

"Is everything okay Hiro-san?"

"Ah Nowaki bring me a towel, will you? Takahashi dropped his and now is dirty."

The doctor went to the bathroom and returned with Akihiko behind him. Kamijou closed the door with lock avoiding Akihiko to enter.

"Open up Hiroki."

"Not now Akihiko."

"Is Misaki fine? Open the door!"

There was a silent and the lock was removed. Before Akihiko could open the door a happy Misaki opened. He had an enormous smile and his face was totally red. When he saw Akihiko he grabbed his hand guiding it.

"Usagi-san…I like it when you touch me like this."

Akihiko stood still while Misaki moved his hand self stroking himself. Kamijou sighed and flushed the toilet.

"Take him to sleep. He must be dizzy."

"Dizzy? Something happen?"

"Ehm…it's called alcohol Akihiko and Takahashi have been drinking all night long remember?"

"If you want I can examine him."

"Please."

Nowaki grabbed Misaki's arm. The boy made a tantrum but then get distracted by the doctor's hair.

"You are really exaggerated Akihiko."

"Do you mind explain to me why Misaki didn't have a towel?"

"Hun…well he insisted in taking it off. He told me that besides literature…I can teach him other stuff."

"What!?"

"Ha ha ha Nowaki-san."

Misaki was moving in the chair. Nowaki was trying to observe his body but when he felt his hand over his body he started moving.

"Misaki-kun please don't move."

"Let him. If he is moving he is fine."

Akihiko approached to the boy and when he saw him he smiled and stand up from the chair dropping his towel again. Nowaki blushed a little and picked it. Kamijou laughed when a vein marked in his friend's forehead. Meanwhile Misaki was staring to the light in the room.

"Look Usagi-san the sun is out."

"Stop moving Misaki and cover yourself with the towel and lets go to sleep."

"No! I don't want the towel"

"Misaki!"

The boy started to run while Akihiko was chasing him. Kamijou was laughing really hard while Nowaki joined the autor in the chasing. Finally Misaki approached to the teacher and yawned.

"Sensei…I'm sleepy."

"Go with Akihiko to sleep."

"Hun…Usagi-san will not let me sleep he always do strange things to me."

"Hoo…what things?"

"Ah! The other day he-"

Akihiko covered his mouth just in time. Kamijou smiled mischievously while the writer carried to boy upstairs. The boy was yelling a little but then he started moving his hands over Akihiko's yukata.

"I never imagine that Takahashi would be like this drunk."

"Maybe he have less tolerance."

"He went through all the facets of the common drunk."

"You sound pleased Hiro-san."

"Well haven't said everything I wanted but there will be time for that."

"That is why you took Misaki-kun? Just to talk to him?"

"Of course Nowaki. What did you thought?"

"Well I think that…Misaki-kun wanted you to…teach him other things."

"Oh you hear that. He he that was a joke for Akihiko."

Kamijou walked to the sofa and sat. Nowaki hugged him from behind. The teacher blushed a little.

"Hiro-san do you love me?"

"Ba-baka! Why do you ask that?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"…let's go to sleep. From drinking so much now I'm sleepy."

Nowaki pulled away a little and grabbed his hand to guide him to their room. Kamijou felt the blushing in his face and he knew that the doctor notice it so their were avoiding looking.

"Hiro-san tell me. Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that."

Nowaki corner the teacher against the wall. The lights were off and trought the window the moonlight was illuminating the room. Kamijou avoided Nowaki's look but his hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him.

"No I don't know the answer."

"What is wrong with you? Is it the alcohol?"

"Hun…it's possible."

Nowaki kissed him. But the free hand removed the teacher's towel releasing it in the floor. Kamijou didn't resist he even opened his mouth when Nowaki's tongue was trying to enter.

"You are not resisting Hiro-san is it because the alcohol as well?"

"…it's possible."

Nowaki smiled and kissed him again. Carefully the doctor guided the teacher to the pair of futons in the floor. Kamijou only let him separate to take out their clothes and once Nowaki was in the same condition he clung to his neck. Nowaki's hands wander trough his body but he stopped. Kamijou took advantage to bite his ear, bitting and licking at the same time. The doctor felt a chill.

"Ah Hiro-san."

They kiss again and this time Nowaki bitted strongly his lips.

"_Mine…mine all mine."_

Nowaki's left hand went under to his intimacy. Kamijou gave a surprise moan while Nowaki made him countless hickeys on the neck.

"Nowaki!"-he reclaimed when he felt one of his fingers enter him.

The other didn't say anything simply entered another finger while his mouth was playing in his chest. Kamjou moaned more when he felt the third finger inside him. Finally Nowaki left his neck when he felt the teacher moving at the same rhythm as his fingers.

"Hiro-san…can I enter?"

"Ha…ha…do it."

Nowaki smiled and kissed him again. Kamijou spread his legs while Nowaki settled between them. Still kissing, the doctor put his penis in his entrance and slowly entered. Kamijou moaned when he felt him pushing slowly and then started moving.

"Hiro-san?"

"Ha Nowaki…today I feel you more than ever."

Then the teacher caught his lover's lips again. Nowaki knew that, when Kamijou had drunk he felt the need to say everything he thought and in this time it was where he appreciate it the most. Nowaki began the onslaught while bitting one of his ears. Kamijou was moaning nonstop until he felt the other stopping. When he recovered the breath he saw the doctor smiling and grabbing one of his legs to change the position entering more deeply.

"Nowaki!"

"I love you Hiro-san."

Kissing him again Nowaki restarted the onslaught. Kamijou came first while Nowaki was still inside him. The teacher's face was red but the doctor didn't mind and simply kissed him again. Still inside he started enjoying his body. Kamijou felt his hands through his chest and then his tongue in the same road as his hands stopping in his belly button.

"What…what are you doing?"

"You like it, don't you?"

"I…"

Nowaki entered his mouth inside his navel while he moved in surprise by the sudden pleasure.

"Yes…I like it."

Nowaki smiled and continued. After playing with his navel he crossed the path of one of his legs and lick his thigh down to his foot. The doctor trapped one of his fingers and passed his tongue around.

"Ha…no ¡Ha!"

He ignored him and started moving inside him. Kamijou try to reach him and they intertwined their hands. After the last onslaught they yelled their name at the same time spilling. Nowaki smiled again and kissed him in the forehead.

"I love doing this with you Hiro-san."

Nowaki left outside him while Kamijou was trying to control the rhythm of his breath. The doctor grabbed a sheet and covered themselves. He grabbed the teacher from the waist against him to sleep huddling but the teacher turned his back.

"Is that all you like about me? Sex?"

"Of course not. I like who you are Hiro-san. I like when you pretend to feel cold I like it when you blush when I kiss you. I like to know that you are mine I like it when you make my lunch. I like when you wait for me to eat together even if it is at 5 am and I like the most when you yell my name when-"

Kamijou turned and pulled one of his cheeks making his shut. A blush covered his cheeks while he settles in his boyfriend's arms and after a Good night from both they fall asleep.

CscS

Misaki was lying naked in the futon while Akihiko was searching for a pajamas in the boy's baggage. He finally found a pants and grabbing a pair of underpants walked towards the boy.

"Misaki wake up I need you to put this on."

"Hun…yeah."

"Come on Misaki or you will get sick."

Misaki opened his eyes lazily. When he saw the other's silhouette smiled and tried to reach him with his arms. Akihiko grabbed his arm and approached to him.

"Usagi-san…I know a way to keep us warm."

Misaki lie back again in the futon but this time Akihiko had fallen with him too.

"You really need to sleep with something or you'll get sick."

"You can be on top of me."

The boy was clung in his neck and at the same time was rubbing against him. Akihiko swallowed tightly, he never thought he would be in that situation. Misaki released him and separate a little. The autor thought that it was finally over but the boy grabbed his penis with his hand.

"Don't do that."

"Why not? I know you like it Usagi-san."

He moved his hand stroking him slowly. Akihiko grabbed his hands and forced him to stop. The boy smiled confused and released himself from the grip to kiss him.

"I always thought that you wanted me to do this."

"Of course I want you to do it."

Akihiko pushed him to the futon being above him. Misaki was about to say something but felt the other giving him pleasure.

"Usa…Usagi-san."

"You'll do it when you are aware about what you do."

Akihiko moved his hand slowly until he noted the boy was breathing calmly, he had fallen asleep. He gave a big sigh put the cloth on the boy and lay down by his side hugging him.

PtpT

Kamijou had his head on the table, Misaki was drinking something with bubbles and Nowaki was making the breakfast while Akihiko was returning from buying some medicine for the hangover.

"But you didn't drink that much Hiro-san."

"No but the exercise that you make me do yesterday let me exhausted."

"I didn't hear you complaining Hiro-san on the contrary."

"Nowaki! Shut up!"

"Hiro-san remember that Misaki-kun have a headache."

"Don't worry Nowaki-san I'm used to it."

"Eh? Used to it?"

"I can imagine that. Having to hear the annoying yells of Hiroki-sensei all day long must be too much."

"What did you say Bakahiko?!"

Misaki rapidly take the pill that Akihiko gave him. Nowaki finally told them that the food was ready.

"And? What are we doing today?"

Kamijou was the first to finish eating and wanted to know the plans to prepare himself. Misaki looked thoughtful while Akihiko gave a yawn.

"We can go to the town nearby town."

Nowaki smiled while he was picking up the dirty dishes and let them in the sink. Misaki turned to them and before he could talk they hear something ringing. Nowaki walked to the room and returned with a beeper.

"I thought you were going to leave that gadget in home."

"I was going but then repented."

"So what do they want now?"

Kamijou was angry while Nowaki was calling from his cellphone. Misaki stand up and started washing the dishes while Akihiko was drinking his coffee.

"Yes…yes, no problem I'll be there."-Nowaki hung up and turned to the teacher.

"What did they wanted?"

"I must go Hiro-san. There is an emergency and they need me."

"But…are you not supposed to be on vacation?"

Misaki approached to him while he shook his head. Kamijou rise up and leave the kitchen.

"They need more people. I'm going to take a cab and leave. If I go now I can return in the night."

"Of course not Usagi-san can drive you."

Akihiko frowed and then got up to take his keys.

"There is no need Usami-san I can take a cab."

"Just like you say, if we leave now we can return in the night. So let's leave now."

Akihiko walked besides Misaki and grabbed his arm forcing him to walk with him to the lobby. Nowaki got to the room and knocked the door without receiving answer.

"I'll be back by night Hir-san."

He waited but nothing happen. He sigh and walked to the lobby.

CscS

"How are you feeling Misaki?"

"I feel better. I still have a headache but it doesn't hurt much. I think I will never drink again."

Akihiko smiled and pulled the boy to the van. The writer passed his hand towards his hair causing him a blushing.

"What is wrong Usagi-san?"

"Yesterday you told me that you like it when I do this."

"That I what?! O-of course not!"

"Tell me Misaki do you remember something about last night?"

Misaki tried to recall but he only remembered the talk with his teacher.

"I'm ready Usami-san."

The boy's face had various red tones. Akihiko stroked his head and got in the car followed by Nowaki.

"When I came back we'll talk."

"Eh? About what?"

"Yesterday I talked to Takahiro."

"With nii-san? What does it has to do with it?"

"Think about it and we'll talk when I return."

While Akihiko was starting the car Misaki walked to the other side to talk to Nowaki.

"And sensei?"

"I think he stayed in the room"

"I can go to call him."

"It's all right Misaki-kun. I think he is angry and have all the right to be."

Akihiko accelerated a little and Misaki walked away from the van. They finally got out to the city. Misaki enter to the hotel and walked to the kitchen trying to recall and then he remembered…

_Usagi-san…I know a way to keep us warm…you can be on top of me…_

Misaki's face turned red preferred to think about it again when his head stop hurting. When he entered the kitchen he saw Kamijou sitting.

"Sensei?"

Kamijou turned slowly. Misaki noticed something that he have never seen in his face, a tear was running through his cheek.

.

.

.

Here is the new chapter. This one was funny to write because of Misaki drunk XD. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

Alana-kittychan: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for reminding me about this history ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"Sensei…Are you okay?"

Kamijou got up rapidly, looked around him and grabbed an onion with a knife. He made a pair of cuts and turned to him wiping his face.

"O-of course I am Takahashi-kun. I was just cutting an onion and my eyes watered a little. That's all."

Misaki smiled and entered to the kitchen to finish cleaning. Kamijou sat down again in the table and sighed. Once he finished putting the plates in their place, Misaki make some tea and sat at the table. He poured a little to the teacher and at the same time put a candy on the table.

"I still feel a little sick but this tea can make us feel better."

"Thank you Takahashi-kun."

"Sensei can I…?"

"Fine already. I know that I should not be angry but he promised that he would not work in this holiday. He promised!"

"Ah…I wasn't going to… say anything."

"Urg…"-Kamijou take a sip of the glass and then sighed again.-"I'm sorry Takahashi-kun. I think that I was about to explode and take it to you.

"Don't worry sensei. If you want you can talk to me."

Kamijou was a little nervous. Talking about his love problems with an almost unknown person that was his friend's lover and to end it was his student. He turned to him and saw the boy staring at him without moving his face. With that he knew he could tell anything to him and he would listen.

"If I can help you with anything please don't doubt asking."

"…fine. I accept your offer."

CscS

Nowaki was looking through the window while Usami was lighting his cigarette.

"We will arrive in 30 minutes so don't worry about it."

"That fast? But it took us a lot of time to get to the hotel."

"That was because Misaki didn't give me the indications right."

"Thank you for driving me Usami-san I am sorry for taking your vacations time."

"Take it as a payment. You and Hiroki have helped me with new ideas for my work."

"A new book?"

"You could say that. Inside that I have a lighter, give it to me."

Nowaki started searching and found a manga book stucked. He tried to move it but couldn't until he pulled it strongly. Behind it he saw the lighter and give it to the writer. Then he turned to the manga again.

"Akikawa Yayoi? Did you also read this Usami-san?"

"It's mine."

"I have also read it, a very good writer."

"I think that you didn't understand me. I am Akikawa Yayoi."

CscS

"You see I…I don't feel like a have a say over Nowaki job. After all he's just started his professional road."

Kamijou started playing with his cup while Misaki waited for him. They can even hear the tic toc of the clock and the sensei didn't talk.

"You are saying that you can't say anything…because of the age gap?"

"Well…you could say that it is also that. Besides I don't know anything about medicine so even if I wanted to say something I would only look like a person who only wants to presume or something."

"I think that… even if your opinion is wrong Nowaki-san would really appreciate any advice you gave him. We can notice it with only one glance."

Kamijou blushed and filled his cup again. Misaki smiled at him.

"I know we are a couple and Nowaki still thinks about a way to catch up with me even though I have already told him that it is not necessary he still does it."

"Catch you up?"

"Yeah he wants to be in the same level."

The silence reigned again. Kamijou started drinking his tea and they could hear the birds outside.

"Maybe he thinks that sensei is the elder and you could get tired of being with him and maybe Nowaki-san is afraid of that happening."

"But I wouldn't get tired of Nowaki."

"Maybe you know it but he doesn't, and that's why he wants to be by your side."

"I can understand that but I have already told him that's not necessary."

"Sensei did you fall for Usagi-san?"

"Of Akihiko? What does that have to do with this?"

"Yes, right?"

"When we were kids that's when I fell for him."

"And what did you do to stay with him?"

"Well I read as much as I could. I liked reading when I was a boy but he knew a lot of words that I didn't and the only way to knew them was reading. That's why I was always reading."

"You wanted to know more things to be in the same level, right? Just like Nowaki-san is now."

CscS

"You are Akikawa Yayoi?!"

"It's a pen name."

"Then Akihiko-san and Misaki are…"

"The characters are fictitious, and any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental. It's written in the first page of every book."

"Oh you are right I'm sorry but I really like your books. I always bought them."

"Thank you."

"The…the reason why you invite us was…to investigate us?"

"There is no reason to deny that."-Usami lighted his cigarette.-"I needed to find a new source of inspiration and you and Hiroki are doing a great job."

"That means…we'll be in your new book?"

"The names would be changed a little but yes."

"I'm glad to know that we are useful."

"Of course Hiroki doesn't know anything so don't tell him."

"Don't worry about that."

"Even though, Misaki is way cutter than Hiroki but I'll have to settle for now."

"Well Hiro-san can be cute once in a while."

"I can't see how that screamer can be cute."

"Of course he is. Like when he pretends to be cold, asking me to hold him."

"Misaki always makes the food I like when he knows I have a lot of work to do."

"Hiro-san comes to pick me up from work to go and eat together."

"Misaki always tries to cover his blushing with the blanket or the pillow."

"Hiro-san always looks at me directly in the eye."

"When he is asleep, Misaki always cuddles with me."

"Before sleeping I caress his hair and even though he is not facing me he approach to me and cuddles."

"…How did you do that?"

"It's very simple Usami-san the only thing you need to do is…"

The sound of the cellphone interrupted them. They were entering the city so Nowaki told them that he will arrive soon. Once they arrive to the hospital, the doctor got down the truck and Usami gave him his number to call him when he is done. Once Nowaki was inside the building, Usami started the truck and drove towards his apartment. He needed to start writing right away.

CspT

"I have already thought about that but I…"

"You know it sensei Nowaki-san really loves you."

Kamijou blushed and smiled again. The he turned to Misaki and trying to hide his embarrassment pretended to be angry.

"I guess it's true every time I enter the room, he throws himself at me."

"I didn't think that Nowaki-san will have that way of expressing his love."

"That and many more. Every time he can he always tries to get into my bed."

"Usagi-san does the same thing rather, he always tries to take me to his bed."

"Nowaki sits besides me when we are watching the TV and grabs my hand."

"Usagi-san almost always lies on me when we are on the couch."

They started raising their voices. Kamijou started to get really angry and Misaki also. They took those "displays of affection" like a competition between them.

"Nowaki waits for me to eat together. Even though he has to get out for work."

"Usagi-san is always ready to eat whenever I can."

"Nowaki always gives me a goodbye and welcome kiss."

"Every time he can Usagi-san is always grabbing and kissing me."

"In the weekends Nowaki always wants to stay by my side and use little traps to get me."

"That is nothing. One time Usagi-san tied me to the bed and when I needed to use the bathroom he took me. He left me that way all the weekend."

"You win that's too much."

"Urg…I know. I shouldn't be proud of winning with something like that."

Misaki turned to the clock and realized that several hours had passed. Kamijou picked up the dishes and started cleaning them. Misaki grabbed his cellphone and saw a few missed calls and 2 messages from the same person. The phone was in vibrator mode and that's why he didn't hear it.

"Takahashi I'm going to take a bath want to come?"

"Of course sensei I'll be there in a moment."

"Ahh so cheesy talk makes me feel weird. I'll bring a couple of bottles."

Kamijou got out of the kitchen and Misaki started reading the messages. The first one:

"Misaki I let Kusama in the hospital. Told Hiroki that he can stop crying for him. I'm home, if you need anything just tell me."

Misaki smiled and then read the second one that was received half an hour later.

"I am bored. I should have kidnaped you to come with me and entertain me."

Misaki got a little upset and after returning the message walked towards his room to grab a towel.

CspT

Usami finally open his eyes. The television was on and he was laying down in the couch and there was a bag of potato chips in front of him. He turned to the windows and saw it was dusk. He took his cellphone hoping to find a lost call but there wasn't any. He called Misaki but he didn't answer the phone so he decided to prepare a cup of coffee. His phone rang.

"Misaki?"

"It's me Usami-san."

"What is it?"

"We are done and we can go back now."

"Great wait for me outside the hospital."

He hung up and turned off the TV and texted Misaki about they were going back. He waited for the answer but there wasn't. He took his keys and left to the parking. After driving for a few minutes he arrived to the hospital and saw Nowaki waiting for him.

"Thanks a lot for driving and taking me Usami-san."

"It's nothing."

Usami took his cellphone again and dialed but there wasn't any answer. He closed the phone a little angry and throw it to a box that was under the stereo.

"Are you calling Misaki-kun?"

"He hasn't been picking up for a while."

"Well…I have also called Hiro-san but he also doesn't answer."

They were silent while the traffic lights changed. They were outside the city Nowaki buckled the seat belt and turned to Usami.

"Do you think that they?"

They were silent again.

"No, I don't think so."-Usami started moving his fingers nervously over the wheel.-"Even if Misaki is very naïve and doesn't understand what is going around him."

"I also don't believe that Hiro-san can be tricked by anyone."

"Well if we are talking about anything happening it would be Hiroki's fault."

"Don't you think that Misaki-kun wants his teacher to teach him something new?"

The traffic light changed again and they finally advanced. It looks like Usami had his feet glued to the accelerator while Nowaki dialed the number a few more times.

CscS

Kamijou and Misaki were in the kitchen with the yukata on. After the bath they decided to prepare something to eat and when they finish they cleaned the room. They were walking and talking about the classmates that Misaki had when they arrived to a room.

"I haven't seen this room."

"It has a lot of things for entertainment look even that table."

"Wow and Usagi-san doesn't like to be entertained by me."

"Again with that Takahashi?"

"No no I am sorry sensei but it's the truth."

They entered the room and started watching closely to the things. Misaki stood still in front of the table and Kamijou got close to him.

"Nee Takahashi-kun don't you want to test it?"

"Test it? I don't know, I have never done that kind of stuff. I can barely stand all the exercise I can't imagine how can it be with the table."

"It's nothing from the other world Takahashi. I have done it a lot of times so I can teach you."

"Have you done it with Nowaki-san?"

"Not with him but a few friends. I think that even with Akihiko."

"_Other things that Usagi-san have done with sensei and not with me."_

Misaki walked to one side of the table and he found a several things. He found a rope and a net. Kamijou took the rope and walked to his side.

"If we do it I can teach you to do it with Akihiko. So you can surprise him."

Misaki looked thoughtful. It was a good option if he can learn all the techniques he could use them with Usami and get better than them.

"All right sensei teach me please."

CscS

They finally arrived to the hotel. Usami got down rapidly followed by Nowaki. They entered to the reception but didn't saw anyone. They walked to the bathroom but they hear them.

"**I can't any more sensei."**

"**Come on Takahashi we have just started."**

"**You are very good at this."**

"**Not that much but I do practice."**

"**Sensei could you…teach me how to do it?"**

"**Fine but first we have to do start with the posture."**

They hear a few steps and some things moving.

"**You have to put the hands like this."**

"**You are pulling me too much sensei."**

"**You have to do it like this Takahashi. And the feet need to be like this let me help you….Takahashi you are very tense."**

"**Well is just that…I'm a little nervous he he. It is the first time I do this."**

"**Don't worry I'll be gentle with you and won't do it hard. Well in the end I will have to do it hard for you to get used to it."**

Usami exploded. Nowaki walked rapidly and they entered the room.

.

.

.

In this chapter we saw Kamijou and Misaki talking let's hope that it helped him. In the next chapter it will be Misaki's turn to be honest about his feeling.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter ^^

Alana-kittychan: thank you for your review, I hope you like the new chapter. What the semes will find will be…interesting kukuku.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is going on here?!"

"I knew it Hiroki you are a pervert."

"Usagi-san!"

"What is perverted about ping pong?"

"That damned pose in which you are. That's perverted!"

Kamijou was standing behind the boy and his hand was over his arm, playing with the racquet. The other teacher's hand was over the hips of the student and one of his legs was between his to help him to stand…appropriately.

"Oh but Takahashi asked me to teach him."

Kamijou turned to the boy and he smiled to him.

"Of course Kamijou-sensei is my teacher after all and there are a lot of things that I don't know."

Kamijou pulled Misaki closely to him. Nowaki was standing with his mouth open while Usami walked and pushed the boy releasing him from the grip.

"I told you Hiroki is the pervert one!"

"Yeah right and Misaki-kun didn't use his innocence as a student and took advantage of it."

"Usagi-san! Don't say that to sensei!"

Kamijou walked to the table and grabbed his glass full of sake to take a big gulp.

"It's your fault for leaving."

Saying this Kamijou walked to a corner of the room where was an electric massage chair. Misaki made a big sigh and walked to save the rackets and started picking up all the balls that were all over the room. Nowaki turned his face down ashamed. Usami got close to his friend and give him a friendly kick as a greeting and then sat down beside him.

"Ha…Nowaki-san ehm…should we prepare dinner?"

"Of course Misaki-kun let's go."

Both left the room walking quietly to the kitchen. Usami lighted a cigarette while Kamijou turned off the chair.

"We almost have an accident in the road."

"Eh?"

"Yeah…I wanted to make a return but a car was driving in the wrong road and we have to go back."

"That means that you were on the wrong side of the road!"

"If you are that worried about him you shouldn't have talked to him like that."

"…that's not of your business."

Usami cleaned the ashes of his cigarette and then turned to the window. Outside it was dark already and he could see a few stars shining. By his side he hear Kamijou moving in the chair and then sigh. Usami stared at him.

Kamijou felt the glance of his friend over him and even though he tried to ignore him he failed and turned to face him. He sigh again.

"Fine already I will apologize."

Usami had that kind of power over him. He could help him to get rid of his pride to finally do what was necessary. Since they were little, Kamijou always admire him and Usami learned to see through his behavior. While Kamijou showed him to talk more fluently to express his feelings.

"Ne…should we open a bottle?"

"You really don't have limits."

CscS

"Erm…is everything alright Nowaki-san?"

"…ah…yeah don't worry about it."

"It's just that you have been peeling that carrot and well, there is nothing left."

Nowaki looked at his hands and saw only a tiny piece while there were a lot of strips in the table. The doctor sighed and picking up the trash can started to clean. Misaki smiled and low the flame of the stove and got near him.

"Don't worry Kamijou-sensei is not mad at you."

"I know Misaki-kun but still, he is right. I have promised him that we will be together all the holiday."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"It was when I decided to go."

"Hiroki is only throwing a tantrum, it will pass."

"Usagi-san!"

"I just came here to pick up a bottle."

Usami walked beside the boy and messed up his hair. Misaki blushed a little and put all his attention to the pot in the stove. Before leaving, the writer walked in front of the boy and palmed his back and then leaves.

Nowaki saw him leave and smile.

PtpT

They have already finished eating dinner. Once the kitchen was clean they move to the entertainment room. Besides the ping pong table the room have a lot of other things.

One big television decorated one of the four wall, a fridge full of bottles with diverse drinks was beside the couch. There was a foosball machine between the ping pong table and a treadmill.

"Why are we watching a terror movie?"

Kamijou was sitting in one of the electric chairs eating popcorns. Usami, Nowaki and Misaki were sitting in a big couch where the youngest have a cushion between his legs and the writer's arms leaning on his shoulder.

"You don't like scary movies sensei?"

"It's not that I don't like them. I just think they are ridiculous and there is no reason to watch them besides…"

The teacher couldn't finish the sentence because there was a scene where a zombie came out behind a car. The popcorn were scattered in the floor when Kamijou raised his hands suddenly. The writer knew the true reason why he didn't liked scary movies. They terrified him.

Misaki jumped a little when he hear the scream of the teacher and when he turned he saw his really angry while Usami rose from the ground. Nowaki got up and sit down in the arm of the chair. Misaki offered to turn off the movie but the teacher refused. He said something like no other movie is more terrifying that Oni no Kamijou.

"There is nothing left to do Misaki. After all Hiroki is a masochist."

"I'm not a masochist!"-The teacher turned completely red.-"And you Nowaki stop imagine it!"

"I…I am not imagine anything."

Kamijou simply gave him a menacing look and turned to the movie. Misaki settled on the couch a little more near of Usami while he took every opportunity to rest his hand on the boy's legs without this gave signs of discomfort.

The movie finished. Usami got up and turned off his cigarette. Misaki stretched his legs and Kamijou yawned.

"Let's go to bed it's really late."

Kamijou yawned again but didn't move. Usami took the boy's arm but he stay still.

"Tomorrow we can go to the town sensei. We'll buy a lot of things and we can take pictures with my camera."

A little blush appeared in his face and he raised up nodding. Usami pulled him strongly making his excuse themselves and leave.

"Ehm…Hiro-san?"

Kamijou grabbed one of the bottles of the fridge and indicate him to follow him. When they arrived to the room the teacher sat over the futon and the doctor stayed in the door.

"Hiro-san… I'm sorry."

"There is no problem Nowaki I understand that those are work stuff."

Kamijou took off his clothes staying only in boxers and then lay down in the futon. A few minutes passed and Nowaki didn't move.

"Are you going to stay on the door all night?"

Nowaki smiled and after putting the pants of his pajama he lay beside him. Kamijou turned to face him in the eyes and then turned his back.

"Stop thinking so much."

The teacher grabbed the doctor's hand and pulled them to hug himself with them. Nowaki smiled enormously and pulled the teacher to kiss him on the front.

"Goodnight Hiro-san."

CscS

Misaki had the yukata on while Usami still have his clothes on.

"I hope things work out with Nowaki-san and sensei."

"They'll do. Hiroki loves him too much."

Usami undid his necktie and turned to face the boy. Misaki was leaning against the window enjoying a nice wind. Usami approached to him and hugged him from behind. He just blushed and leaned against his body.

"Misaki…what's going on?"

"I'm just enjoying the wind from the window."

"I am not talking about that."

"Then…"

"I told you before. I spoke to Takahiro and he make me realize that something is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me Usagi-san I don't know why you think otherwise."

"Of course there is something…you are odd lately. You go to sleep early, you don't see me to the eye when we are eating and when I want to play you let me do it without refusing."

"Well I just that… you are very persistent."

Usami turned the boy and caress his face with his hand. He noticed how his cheeks turned red and he avoided his glance.

"Or it's just that…you are letting me do whatever I want."

"What?"

Usami pulled the boy to the futon and when he could react, the writer was over kissing him. Misaki let the writer push his hands backwards to open road through his chest without interrupt him. He stopped moving and also opened his legs. Usami snorted and undo his yukata to start licking him member.

"Ah!... Usagi-san!"

Suddenly Usami stopped. The boy was breathing quickly but started to calm down and realized that the other had stopped.

"Usagi-san? What's wrong?"

"If you don't tell me what you want I won't continue."

"W-wait I will never…"

"It's true you never tell me anything…that's why sometimes I'm not sure if you are at ease with me…it's the same when I talked to Takahiro…the trouble can be me."

Usami got up and helped him to sit in front of him. He took his hands and without releasing him turned to him.

"I need you to talk with me Misaki…to tell me what you want and everything that happens to you or I would think that you don't need me at all."

The boy blushed. He didn't think that the elder felt that way but now he could remember what his told him once…

_Do it Misaki! Tell that person how you feel, if not that person will never know._

He have already had a conversation like that before but still he… Misaki released himself and turned to the floor smiling nervously.

"I..ehm… the truth Usagi-san is that I really don't know how to say how I feel… even my friend Yuka-san sometimes tells me that it looks like I have poker face but I think she refers to the language but, oh well I am rambling…what I truly meant to say is that I…am afraid of what comes with the future because I'm not sure of what things can happen…my graduation, if I can really obtain a good job and sometimes I even wonder if I'll be a good uncle to my nephew but…"

Misaki doubt a little but he grabbed the writer's hand strongly and turned to face him with the face completely red.

"I'm sure that if we stay together like now everything will be all right…I feel really good with you and…well, what I try to say is that…Usagi-san I love you and I want us to be together for a long time."

Usami had his eyes wide open while the other turned to every space and then to face him again. Suddenly a couple of tears fell from the writer's eyes. Misaki was alarmed and rose, he was about to go to the bathroom when Usami hugged him from the waist.

"I told you…you are the only one that have seen my tears."

Misaki blushed again and separating his hands knelt in front of him, close his eyes strongly and unite their lips. Usami caress his hair while he was trembling a little.

"We will never be apart Misaki I promise."

Slowly Usami guided Misaki to the futon. Misaki moved his hands timidly to help him to unbutton his shirt. Usami smiled and take off the yukata at the same time he threw the shirt.

"Tell me Misaki, what do you want me to do?"

Misaki shake his head and turned to him. Usami smiled to him gently and separate a few tufts from his forehead.

Usami kissed his forehead again and started massaging that zone while he bitted his ear. With the other hand he played with one of his nipples hardening it. Misaki try to hide his moaning with his hand but failed.

"Do you want me to use my tongue?"

Misaki nodded slowly. Usami smiled again and gave him a deep kiss and then passed his tongue trough his nipples. The writer felt that the boy's member was hard but he wouldn't touch it until he ask him to.

The moaning of the boy were getting noisier. He could felt the warm breath over his body and when he noticed the tongue he felt a shivering trough his body. Misaki trapped the writer's head and started moaning in his ear causing him to tremble slightly.

"Usagi-san…please…now."

"Now what Misaki?"

"I want…with Usagi-san."

Usami smiled again. He took off his pants with his underwear and threw them with the other clothes. He noticed that Misaki was turning to watch him and then turned to other place.

"What is it Misaki?"

"I…close your eyes…please."

Usami got confused with the attitude of the boy but obey and then felt how his penis was trapped with his hands. He wanted to open his eyes but if he did that Misaki maybe will stop touching him. The boy's hand started to move slowly from top to bottom as he remember that Usami did, repeating the movement a few more times.

Usami stopped him and forced him to face him.

"Stop Misaki."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"On the contrary, you do it terribly nice."

Usami kissed him again and forced him to lay down. Misaki gave a big yell of pleasure and pain while the other kissed him and massage slowly his member. He keep massaging and then move one finger inside him. The moaning started again when other finger entered him.

When he got used to it, the onslaught begin. Usami tried to maintain the rhythm while Misaki yelled his name between moanings. Soon the writer loose the rhythm while the other started moving his hip.

"Usagi-san! U-usagi-san!"

"Misaki…I love you Misaki."

"Usagi-san…I love you too."

With the final movements they came together. The boy could felt something really hot inside him and over his stomach. Misaki trembled while holding the writer. He caress his head happily. Once his breathing normalized Usami separate a little to get out of him.

"I love you."

Misaki blushed again, for who knows what number in the night. Usami kissed his forehead again and squeezed him. After a few minutes they fall asleep.

PtpT

Misaki got up with hip pain. When he wake up the writer still was holding him, he smiled and got up to clean himself. Once he was ready, he went downstairs to make breakfast. Nowaki was cutting some fruit and greet him when he hear him.

"What can I help you with Nowaki-san?"

"I was thinking on preparing something lightweight because we are going to the town today."

"You are right."

Misaki helped him to cut some banana and when it was ready turned to him.

"I'm sorry for intrude but…was everything okey?"

"Of course Misaki-kun don't worry about it."

"What are you talking about?"

Kamijou entered the room giving a big yawn and asked for a glass of water. Nowaki asked him to serve him while he cut some papaya. When they finished making breakfast Misaki went upstairs to wake up the writer and they came downstairs to eat. They planned to be ready in 1 hour so each couple went to their rooms.

"Usagi-san?"

"What's the matter?"

"Is my imagination or…Nowaki-san is avoiding sensei?"

.

.

.

Finally Misaki said everything he needed and what Usagi-san wanted to hear. In the next chapter it will be the egoist turn to do it. So yeah some of you guessed it was going to be something like this he he I guess I'm not good at tricking people.

Do you liked the lemon? I hope so and this time Misaki was the one guiding. I will leave you alone now, see you in the next chapter.

Alana-kittychan: yeah they thought it was another thing fufu but no, the semes are the pervert ones he he. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the lemon, thanks for your review. ^^

loopyhutton: their reaction was…expected if you ask me ;) but they will get their time alone with their lovers, at least Usami did. Well, we'll see it in the next chapters. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the chapter. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"You must be imagining that."

"Hun…maybe."

CscS

"Hiro-san I finished with my stuff, I will leave them in the reception."

"Wait Nowaki I'm almost done."

The doctor leave the room with a bag really fast while Kamijou stared at the door a little confused.

"He could have waited for me…whatever maybe he is in a hurry."

He turned to his baggage and grabbed his brown hat and a pair of sandals. He wore a pants of the same color and a white shirt. He walked to the table where he left his book and saw the screen of his cellphone shining. He took it and open it encountering 2 messages and a few missed calls. When he opened the messages he saw they were from his workmate Miyagi Yoh asking him about some documents which he didn't found and he needed. He sighed and pushed the button for call, he used the speaker to talk while putting everything back in the baggage.

"Kamijou! My sweet baby you finally call me!"

"Professor Miyagi I have already told you where I left the papers you need."

"But I don't need those anymore, I want the ones we bought online last month."

"Oh those…I think they are in a box under the sofa beside the bookcase."

"Hun…"-he hear a few things moving and then the professor smiled.-"Found them! See Kamijou that's why you are a terrific wife."

"I'm nobody's wife."

"You don't have to deny that I know you changed me for a youngest model."

"I have not changed no one."

"Come on Kamijou I know how you were before."

"Was professor, you said it."

Kamijou closed the baggage and grabbed a chair to the table to sit.

"Every week you have someone new."

"I never bring anyone to the university."

"You bring Nowaki once."

"I didn't bring him, he came by himself."

"Hooo so if it were for you, he would not have come?"

"Stop adding fuel to the fire professor."

"This is really boring without you come back already."

"I only get one week and you want me to be working?!"

"It's not working. It's with me."

"I'll hang up. And your boyfriend?"

"Shinobu-chin went to Australia with his family."

"Jaaaa he will definitely meet with his friends."

"Buu Kamijou that's why I talk with you. You are my favorite comforting*."

"Goodbye professor."

Kamijou took the device and closed. He stretched and then went into the bathroom.

CscS

"Ok all set."

Misaki was walking from the stock to the entrance. He put everything back where it belong because they were clogging. He raised his head and looked Nowaki outside his room.

"Nowaki-san is everything alright?"

There was no response so Misaki approached to him.

"Nowaki-san?"

"Ah? Misaki-kun do you need something?"

"Hun…yeah. I will make some drinks for the walk."

"I'll help"

Misaki smiled and walked to the kitchen. Nowaki turned to the room and then rotates to follow him to the kitchen. Usami was there drinking sake and eating a sandwich made by Misaki. While the boy and the doctor prepared the drinks, Kamijou appeared in the kitchen.

"Are we leaving or what?"

"Wow you have little patience."

"We are almost ready sensei."

"I will bring my backpack."

Nowaki run to the other room. Usami turned to see the young and he sighed resignedly.

"Seems like it is our turn to be Cupid. What a problematic couple."

"Eh? What did you say Akihiko?"

Usami didn't even moved a finger but Misaki threw him a sponge to his head.

"Don't be lazy Usagi-san."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Kamijou smiled when he saw his childhood friend being controlled by his lover, they really needed each other. He was really happy that Usami found him just like he found Nowaki. He blushed and once Nowaki was back they took the drinks and leave.

PtpT

"I blame you completely for the situation."

"It's really not my fault that they decided to enter there."

"If you had him on a leash this would not have happened."

"I don't see a dog collar in Takahashi's neck."

"He left it at home. He says he don't want to wear it."

Kamijou turned to face him, he knew by the look of his friend that he wasn't lying. They were standing outside a store where they sell kitchen items decorated with the area landscape. There were also chains, caps, post and other tourist things. Nowaki and Misaki were in front of a wall that had different hanging magnets. Usami turned off his third cigarette while Kamijou tried to cover his yawn.

"Seriously Hiroki do something about it."

Kamijou growled and turned giving his back.

"Kusama really appreciates you, you know?"

"Hun…"-the teacher tried to hide his face with the hat.-"I know that all ready baka you don't have to say it."

"The other day I have a very entertaining conversation with Yoh."

"With Professor Miyagi? What happen between you, why such informality?"

"We realize that we have a few things in common. For example, having a friend so peculiar, strange and angry like you."

"Wow thanks very much."

"He told me what happen a time ago."

"Oh you are talking about that."

"Was that…my fault?"

"…I would lie if I say it wasn't, but mostly was because of my stupid way of being."

"I am sorry Hiroki I really was in my own world."

"I told you, don't blame yourself. I was looking for affection anywhere and things just turned out that way."

Usami turned to his friend that was still backwards.

"I went out drinking every day, I went with strange to hotels and only got to my apartment to sleep. Professor Miyagi figure it out because he was reviewing my second thesis to stay as professor so he put me the condition behave for some time. But then I meet Nowaki."

"Oh…after all the love change you."

"Although you mock me baka".

Kamijou turned a little flushed to his friend while he lighted another cigarette. Misaki and Nowaki finally left the store.

"My brother is going to love this sweets."

"We're leaving?"

"Excuse us Usami-san this must be boring."

"As long as he have someone to tease he is happy so don't worry."

Usami turned to his friend and saw him smiling. They walk, but not very far because there was a store beside.

"Look that tableware is really pretty."

"You want to go in? You don't get tired of shopping Misaki."

"It's because someone doesn't get tired of breaking things."

Misaki entered the store followed by Nowaki. This time Kamijou also went in so the writer didn't have other chance than follow them.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of things."

"I don't."

Kamijou was staring at Nowaki. He was acting a bit weird and was avoiding him but before saying anything wanted to be sure.

"You like other things."

The teacher make a noise indicating him to shut up. Usami smiled.

"I will give you a chance, take advantage of it."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You'll thank me later."

Usami walked towards the student that was standing beside the doctor. He have in his hands a couple of cups and was talking with Nowaki about the color.

"Are you going to buy that?"

"Eh? Ah Usagi-san yeah I will take this."

Usami took them and grabbed his hand. He walked to Kamijou and gave him the cups.

"Take care of it."

Then Usami grabbed the boy dragging him outside the store.

"What happen?"

Nowaki walked towards the teacher, who was still surprised.

"He want me to pay for this? That Bakahiko I don't have money."

Kamijou put his hand inside his pant pocket to grab his wallet but there was something more inside. When he take it out they were bills, enough for paying and more.

"…When did he did that?"

Nowaki was quiet while Kamijou walked to the cashier with the cups in his hands. When he return they went outside the store.

"That Akihiko never stops to surprise me."

The doctor didn't say anything and walked beside his lover. Kamijou felt the ambience heavy and was getting desperate. He turned to face the boy beside him who was walking facing the floor. Once in a while he crashed into someone and apologized but continued to walk distracted.

"Hun…Nowaki?"

He didn't answer and continued to walk leaving the teacher in the back.

"Nowaki!"

The doctor moved faster and without seeing crashed into a pole.

"…I'm really sorry."

Kamijou got closer to him while he apologized to the immobile pole. The teacher tried to not laugh but failed.

"Well at last that helped to get you out of that trance."

"Hiro-san?"

"Look Nowaki I'm not mad at you or anything like that. It is just that…I do was a little upset because I thought that we will spend the holiday to-together and…"-Kamijou started to felt a little nervous but he was still facing him.-"Well we can only enjoy the afternoon. Akihiko is buying after all."

Nowaki saw the teacher walking, blushing. He was right. For now he just needed to enjoy the time being away of the worries of the daily life. Besides no one knew them so they could do everything they wanted.

"Hiro-san let's go to that store."

"Store?"-. Kamijou followed his gaze and found a clothing store.-"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to see that cloth on Hiro-san."

Kamijou blushed again. Nowaki smiled and walked towards to him, took the bags of the cups and grabbed him into the store.

CscS

"Stop it Usagi-san everyone in staring at us."

"So?"

"So?! Are you not ashamed? Ah! That girl pointed!"

Usami pulled the boy closer and squeezed his hands.

"It feels great having your hand between mine.

Misaki blushed and turned to face him. Usami walked calmly with the cigarette on the other hand. Once in a while he turned to some store and then stared at others. The student realized that in reality there were only a few people watching them. He looked down and squeezed their hands getting the writer's attention.

"J-Just this time."

They continued to walk between the stores. Once in a while Misaki stared at a promotion in a store but was pulled back by the writer. Finally Misaki got desperate and asked.

"Ehm…Usagi-san what are we looking for?"

"Nothing in particular."

Misaki turned to face him confused and saw the sensei smiling quietly. There have been a while since they went out as a couple and he must admite that he like it. They pass in front of a pair of statues and take a picture. They were walking in silence enjoying the things around them when they get to a park and sat down in a bench.

"I like doing this with you."

"Hun…"-Misaki moved closer to him until their shoulders touched.-"Once in a while is fine."

Usami smiled again and took the boy's camera to watch the photos. He found some of the student and the teacher and also with the doctor. He was tempted to erase them but he knew that Misaki would get mad if he did it and didn't wanted to spoil the moment. He continued watching them until he found the newest and smiled again.

"Ehm Usagi-san what are you doing?"

"Taking a picture."

The writer took the camera and put it away from them with his hand and put his other hand over the boy's shoulders.

"Misaki smile."

Misaki turned his face but then got it in the same position smiling. After a few minutes they got up, Usami realized that he was out of cigarettes and entered into a store to buy some while Misaki waited for him outside.

"Ahm excuse me can you take a picture of us?"

"…"-Misaki turned but sides and then found out that the groups of women in front of him were real.-"You are telling me?"

"Of course and if it's possible take one with us, ne?"

He got nervous but took the camera and take a pair of photos. Then one of the girl insisted in taking one with him.

"Come on take a photo with me."

"Well hehe it's really not a problem but…"

"Saki you can't be monopolizing all the handsome boys that we found."-A girl with short hair interrupted the other one pushing her and smiling.

"Yeah now it's my turn. My name is Minami Ami and yours?"-A new girl of blonde hair got closed to them and grabbed his hands between hers.

"I am Takahashi Misaki."- The boy shook off the grip smiling.

"Misaki-kun tell me won't you like to take us for a walk or if you prefer just the two of us."-The girl got closer again and the others got far from them leaving them alone. The blonde pushed to boy trying to corner him.

"Ehm I don't think that's a good idea."-Misaki turned to the store and then again to the girl.-"Look I'm not from here either so I wouldn't be a good guide for you."

"We don't need to go to many places I conform to a place where we can…lie down."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Usami approached to the group angry. Misaki knew this would happen if the writer got out of the store before the girls leave.

"Kya! Look so handsome."

"I forgot that Yuka like the older."

Some of the girls got closer to the writer and surrounded him making him unable to get close to the boy.

"Nee Misaki-kun where are we going?"

The girl didn't received and answer because the boy was staring at the other group. Seems like one of the girl recognized him and this caused a new yell in the group and the sensei didn't have any other choice than to "behave like the professional writer he was". The one that Misaki hated because he needed to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

"Misaki-kun?"

One of the fans got closer to his writer while he just observed the sensei smiling happily.

"Misaki! It's not nice leaving a girl talking alone!"

Finally the girl lose her patience. The yell makes the writer to turn over them and watch the girl interlacing their fingers. With a little more of strength the sensei got outside the group until reach them.

"I'm really sorry but we have other plans for today."

"Nee sensei why not you and Misaki escort us today? We are a group of pretty ladies."

The writer was thinking of an excuse but the boy thought faster and grabbed his hand.

"We are sorry but we need to get to a place and they are waiting for us."

Once he said that pulled his arm and started running. One of the girls protested but they were soon left behind. The keep running for a few moments until they arrive in the final stores in the road to the hotel. Misaki was breathing hardly and was frowning while behind him Usami was in the same conditions.

"Why did you did that?"

"Ha?"-Misaki turned to him really angry while Usami tried to recover his breath.-"Oh excuse me great Usami-sama great sensei I didn't thought that you wanted to stay with your fans more time."

"Wait Misaki what are you-"

"Go back to them if you want, I am leaving to the hotel."-Misaki walked annoyed, he didn't hear any noise behind him so he supposed that the writer was left behind.-"And after all he said that he liked spending time with me."

"Of course I like spending time with you, I love spending time with you."

Misaki blushed when he saw the writer beside him smiling. The writer took advantage that they were alone and approached to him to kiss him. The student tried to move but only accomplished that the other move his hands towards his neck and lifting him a little forced him to hang on him.

"But I love the most seeing you jealous."

Misaki blushed and avoided his glance. Usami smiled again and kiss him putting him down and grabbing his hand.

"Then…take advantage of it because it may not happen again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

CscS

Kamijou felt in the last half hour like the doll they sell for girls and dress and move to their liking. When they got into the store a seller approached them Nowaki told him that they wanted to look at the clothes in the mannequin and when he got out of the dressing room other 5 clothes were waiting for him.

When he got outside again he got other and it continued until he couldn't take it and decided not to try anymore. But he was happy of doing that because Nowaki returned to being him. In this moment he was waiting for him because the doctor went to buy something to drink.

"Here Hiro-san."

Nowaki returned with two cold drinks and give the teacher one who drink it quickly. The doctor smiled and sat beside him. Kamijou blushed and supported his head in his shoulder.

"Hiro-san?"

The doctor knew very well that the teacher didn't like the public affect demonstration and that took him by surprise. Kamijou blushed but didn't say anything and stayed watching around them. After a few minutes the teacher felt asleep and Nowaki realize it when his head fell in his legs.

"Hiro-san I think it's time to leave."

Kamijou rise quickly and nodded with a big blush in his head. Nowaki imitated the older and picked up the things in the floor. They walked calmly one beside the other and once in a while they stared at some stores. They saw a group of girls taking photos with some boys but no one of them got closer to them. The frowing of Oni no Kamijou seems like didn't make an open invitation.

"Hiroki-kun is that you?"

They stopped when they saw a couple getting close to them. They seem older and greeted smiling.

"It is Hiroki-kun look how big he is now."

"We had not seen you in a while son, how are you?"

"Ah Kitamura-san good afternoon. Yes it's been a while."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'll be working?"

"Ehm well, I'm on vacations now and I came here to rest."

"Always with the hard work boy. That is something to admire from you."

"Thank you very much."-Kamijou blushed a little.

"And who is he? A friend maybe?"

"Ah excuse me."-Kamijou blushed again and turned to Nowaki a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you I am Kusama Nowaki."

"Wow what a handsome boy. Your student?"

"No, you are wrong."

"I am a friend just…a friend."

Nowaki smiled again interrupting the teacher. Kamijou turned to face him confused. When they found someone familiar of any of the two of them they prefer the other person to dictate their relationship for them.

"Hiroki-kun we sent you pictures of our pretty Sakura-chan."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Your parents didn't told you? We want to arrange a matrimonial interview after all you have been friends since childhood and we know our daughter is really pretty."

"Feel free to watch the pictures calmly Hiroki-kun. I am sure you'll like what you see."

"Ahm…Hiro-san I'll get going."

"Eh? Wait Nowaki."

The doctor excused himself and walked fast to leaving the teacher behind.

.

.

.

* In Spanish comforting means "consolar" but in the original the word was "consolador" wich is the same name as dildo in spanish, so this is supposed to be a game of words but I didn't know how to do it in English, sorry.

Alana-kittychan: yeah they are really jealous and kind of predictable XD Thank you for your review! ^^

Kitkat3195: This time is Egoist time so they will talk about everything. Nowaki can be a little emotional but Hiroki knows exactly what to do ^^ thank you, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Ok so only 2 more chapters to go to finish the history! I hope everyone still likes it ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki walked in the forest in a hurry. He felt and enormous pressure in his chest. Even though he was used to say that they were only friends, this time the pain was insupportable. He could see the building getting closer and rested a little retaking air.

He looked behind and could see the stores far away. He leaned over a tree and started remembering every time he saw the teacher talking to someone he didn't knew and it was always the same.

"He is a friend…Kusama Nowaki, I am Hiro-san's friend… He is a good friend of mine that ask me to help him study and I couldn't refuse…"

The versions were different but also the same…a friend. He continued walking until he arrived to the hotel, sighed and open the door.

But, in the sofa of the reception, Misaki was lying down with Usami above him. The boy was moaning while the writer had one hand inside his pants. Usami looked up encountering Nowaki in the open door.

CscS

Kamijou finally said goodbye to the couple and now was walking to the hotel. He stopped before leaving the touristic zone. He was really confused about the attitude of the doctor and knew that he needed to calm down before speaking to him otherwise they would not arrange the things between them.

"It's all because of this temperament that I have."

He entered in to a store and bought bottled water. There was only one solution to all this and he needed Nowaki to understand that he loved him.

"Damn… why thinking it is so easy?"

CscS

Usami exchanged glances with him and then pulled the boy's shirt to start kissing his chest. Misaki moaned even louder and hugged strongly the writer's head. Nowaki took two steps back and closed the door without making any noise.

"Usa-Usagi-san someone can get in."

"But no one has."

"No Usagi-san really not here…Hn!"

"Just let yourself go."

The writer's hand was going up and down in the intimate zone of the boy while his mouth played with his chest. Misaki was moaning sonorously and started moving his hips forward. Usami lifted up his hip and with the free hand introduced one finger in his aperture.

"Usagi-san!"

Usami simply smiled and rose to kiss the boy until he had no more breath. Misaki tried to calm himself a little but the hands of the other keep attacking his intimacy making his moans to increase. Despite that the student was trying to separate himself from the writer, he was just reducing the space between him and the sofa and was getting closer to the other.

"Usagi-san…I can't."

"Don't worry Misaki I'll make you feel good."

His hands keep moving up and down at the same rhythm he was kissing, sucking and biting the boy's nipples. Misaki was twisting until he felt his muscles tensed and a great pleasure wrapped him making him scream.

CscS

Nowaki walked a few time in circles. He was a little nervous because of the scene he have just see and now didn't know how to enter the hotel. He needed to because he was afraid that Kamijou may have followed him.

"What do I do? I can't enter from the front door but… I really need to enter, but I would dare to interrupt them."

He recall the scene of the boy in the writer's arms while he provides pleasure and a big blush appeared in his face making him to walk one way and another. A noise stopped his thoughts, without noticing he have stepped on a branch making noise. He took a few steps back but there were more branch so the noise was duplicate.

CscS

"What was that?"

"Maybe a squirrel."

Usami didn't mind and continued licking the boy's chest. Misaki rose rapidly and started to accommodate his clothes.

"A squirrel can't make that noise."

Misaki finished and turned to the sofa. Usami was looking at him, with _**that**_ look that gave him every night. The boy blushed and walked to the kitchen. The writer sighed and opened the door. Nowaki was standing with the face red and looking to the door.

"Ahm…I…"

Usami left the door open and walked to the table of the reception to pick up his cigarettes. Nowaki entered slowly and sighed when he saw the boy wasn't there.

"I'm really sorry Usami-san I didn't wanted to interrupt you."

"Don't worry I will find the way of finish what we started here."

Usami lighted one cigarette and indicate the doctor to follow him. They walked passing the kitchen and saw Misaki looking something inside the fridge. The keep walking until arrived to a small living room the writer sat down.

"Is something going on Usami-san?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hiroki have been worried over you all day and even Misaki noticed that you are avoiding him."

"I am not avoiding Hiro-san."

Usami stared at him in silence. After a few minutes Nowaki looked away, blushing. Usami stood and grabbed the ashtray to throw the ashes. Nowaki walked in front of the other and sat in the chair in front of him. They could feel the tension in the air but Usami didn't look worried and sat down again settling. Finally Nowaki dared to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How…how do you knew that Hiro-san and I…?"

CscS

He have finally arrived to the hotel. He didn't knew the reason why he was so tired but supposed it was because he wasn't used to work out. He sighed again while opening the front door. There was no one so he decided to drink something in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to start working out."

"Welcome back sensei."

"Ah Takahashi-kun I didn't know you were back too."

"Hun yeah well, we came back recently."

Misaki offered him a cup of tea and he gladly accept it. Now they were sitting down enjoying in silence.

"Sensei can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Did you always knew that Usagi-san was…gay?"

"Well…"-Kamijou saw the boy staring at him.-"I always knew that he was in love with Takahiro, though he thought he hide it well."

"Yeah…hugging him every 5 minutes I don't think that was a good idea."

"At any rate Akihiko always was a person difficult to understand."

"You think?"

"I remember thought he was a strange boy the first time I saw him."

"In fact I also have a bad first impression of him."-He remember seeing the writer clinging in his brother's neck.-"But I have come to realize that he is just difficult to understand."

Misaki was in silence while the sensei smiled nostalgic.

"His strange personality hasn't change since we were kids."

Misaki smiled and got up to pick up the cups and clean them.

"I think it is a good idea to bring a snack to Usagi-san, you know how he gets if he don't eat something in the evening."

The boy waited for the teacher to say something but he didn't so he turned to him. Kamijou was staring at the table without making any noise.

"Nowaki is avoiding me…right?"

It wasn't a question but Misaki felt it as a clarification. He closed the water and sat down again in his spot.

"Well I…"-Misaki hesitate a little but seeing the state of his teacher knew he have to tell him the truth.-"I think so sensei, since this morning."

CscS

"You claim him yours the day we meet."

The writer was smoking calmly while Nowaki plunged into a blush embarrassed. Usami was scoffing internally from the doctor for someone a bit like him, he was easily ashamed.

"What I ment was… if Hiro-san has ever talked about me?"

"Of course he did."-Usami removed some ashes from his cigarette.-"He called me telling me that, you leave without telling him anything."

The blushing of the boy increased.

"We went out one for some drinks one night and all he did was talking about how much he missed you and everything he did to make you leave."

He saw Nowaki now trying uselessly to merge into the seat.

"Also that other time that-"

"Fine I'm sorry, I got it already."

Usami smiled internally, enough bullying for the boy. Nowaki tried to calm down while the writer looked at him without saying anything.

"I'm sorry for talking like that but…"-Nowaki smiled sadly.-"I remembered all the time that Hiro-san have suffered for my fault."

"I didn't say that."

"But things really went that way. First I tell him I love him and then I leave."-Nowaki supported a head in his face and clenched his hand in a fist.-"Then I got into his work without permission causing him problems."

"You don't listen right? Haven't I just say that he missed you? If it wasn't like that I wouldn't have told you. You should stop thinking that kind of crap and focus on what you feel now."

"But I can't help it. With this I just remember that we are very far away from each other."

"Ha?"

CscS

Kamijou smiled sadly. Misaki turned to him and started to get nervous. He wanted to help him but didn't know how. The worst was that everything indicated that the doctor was avoiding him at any cost.

"Maybe he thinks you are still angry because he needed to return to his work."

"I don't think that's the reason. We talk about that already."

Misaki saw a blush in the teacher's face and it seemed tender.

"Well sensei then maybe Nowaki-san is concerned at something and doesn't want you to get bothered by it."

"He is always thinking any foolishness without regardless of what I think. He never asks me for anything and that's why he always come out with the worst conclusions."

"Maybe what he need is you to tell him before he gets the conclusions."

What the boy said was right. It was always the same with Nowaki, when he have a weird idea in his head, he gets strange. And after being strange for a while he finally said what he thought and everything will clarify. But it was better to talk to him before everything explode. He have been thinking about that for a while and thought there was always another option. But this time wasn't.

"You are right Takahashi-kun I must talk to him now."

The teacher got up and walked towards the room. However Misaki supposed that Usami and Nowaki could still be talking and it would be the best to leave them alone until they're done.

"Ah sensei wait!"

CscS

_Every time they run into someone that knew Kamijou was the same._

"_Wow what a handsome young man friends of yours Hiroki-chan?"_

"_Maybe your student."_

"_Tell us already Kamijou-kun, when are you going to surprise us with a wedding invitation?"_

Usami turn off his cigarette in the ashtray. Nowaki was holding his pants heavily and tried in vain to stop the tear coming out from his eyes.

"No one sees me as someone worthy to be his lover and I…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. They look me like I am some kind of brat that can't even stand for himself."

Usami got up, scratched his head and turned to him serious.

"In the actually there are more homosexual couples than heterosexual but let me ask you something. Who are the people that doesn't look at you as his partner?

"Well…familiars of his parents or…ex teachers."

"All of them are a bunch of old people that simply desire the world to stay the way they know it. Let me make something clear to you. I think you're worthy of being beside Hiroki and it only matters what I decide."

Usami came closer to the boy and offered him his hand. Nowaki smiled a little and then they gave a greeting agreeing what the writer had said.

"Besides you only need my approval and Usami-sama in never wrong."

The writer walked towards the door and open it. Kamijou was on the other side of the door, he seem angry and with a blush at the same time. Beside him Misaki was worried trying to hide himself.

"He is all yours so take care of him, Hiroki."

Usami walked beside him and taking the boy by his hand went upstairs. Nowaki was stood watching how Kamijou avoided looking at him in the eyes flushed. Finally the teacher entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why didn't you told me that bothered you?"

"…I thought that Hiro-san didn't wanted other people to know about us."

"Why wouldn't I?!"

"I don't know I…we have never talked about it."-Nowaki got closer to him and caress his cheek.-"Hiro-san I want to be with you forever, I know that in our type of relationship things aren't easy but still…Still I want to be with you forever."

He saw the teacher's face getting red again and smiled. Kamijou turned everywhere and closed his eyes strongly and then pulled from his shirt to get closer to him to kiss him. A few seconds later Nowaki was corresponding the kiss and make what he usually make with his tongue. He knew that the teacher liked it and the proof was the moaning.

"Nowaki."

"Hiro-san I love you."

The doctor came closer to kiss his neck but noticed how he pushed him back.

"Hiro-san?"

"There is only one solution to all this."-Kamijou turned to see him face to face.-"Let's go with my family, I will present you to them as my mate."

.

.

.

This was a crucial chapter and I hope you like it. The visit to the Kamijou residence will be postponed because the title of this story is "Inspiration" and Usagi-san still needs some inspiration kufufu

Hiroki have been thinking about going to his family to talk about Nowaki but he didn't know if he would like it, or if it was the right time. That's why he make up his mind and went to talk to Nowaki after the small talk with Misaki.

Alana-kittychan: Yeah but now everything will get better, don't worry about it ·w· Thanks for your review!

I.C2014: In his own way yeah Misaki confesses :3 is that time when he can deny anything anymore and Usagi gets to see it. He must feel happy for being there. Thanks for your review!


	12. Chapter 12

"…What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I say to go with my family."

"But…really…are you sure? It's a very important step and if it causes any problem there is no need to."

"God sometimes you are really stubborn."-Kamijou pulled the doctor to the table and sit him in the chair, he leaned on the table and grabbed his face in his arms seeing at his eyes.-"Trust me If I say it is because it's true. I also…I also want to be with you forever."

CscS

"Hiroki is a fool."

"Usagi-san you shouldn't insult your friends."

"Because he is my friend, I insult him."

Usami walked inside the room and went out to the balcony. Misaki sighed and entered the room closing the door behind him and walked towards him.

"No one knows how to behave in a relationship, it's normal to make mistakes."

"I don't make mistakes."

"Yeah right."

The boy leaned in the railing. The writer let his head fall over the other's head and stared to the landscape.

"I want Takahiro to know that you are going to be with me forever."

"We don't know that."

"I know it Misaki, we'll be together forever."

He didn't say anything and continued watching the nightscape. Usami felt how his breathing started to increase, that always happened when the boy was over thinking. But suddenly he started to calm down.

"I am…not really for that right now…I'm sorry Usagi-san…telling my brother is…"

Usami smiled and grabbed his head with his hands.

"It's alright Misaki one step at the time. We'll leave it but I will not give up. Someday I will ask Takahiro for your hand."

"…I am not a girl."

Misaki released from the grip and entered the room completely red. Usami stayed outside for a few more minutes and then entered too. The boy was taking off his pants and his shirt was in the floor. While he was trying to unbutton his pants the writer arrived near him and hold him from behind surprising him.

"Usagi-san! Why-why are you holding me?!"

"You were telling me you want me to do it."

"Who said that?! Let me go I didn't say anything."

"Then…I'll have to ask your body."

The writer's hand unbutton his pants easily falling from his legs. Misaki tried to move but in that moment another hand was over his boxers following to line of the elastic making his skin crawl. The boy felt the other hand in his chest while his boxers were taken off slowly.

"U-Usagi-san not like that…"

"No? Then what do you want Misaki?"

He didn't answered. Only a moan came out of his mouth when he felt cold, he was naked in the writer's arms.

"Tell me Misaki or else I would not know what you want."

"…you…too."

Usami smiled and pulled over from the boy, Misaki turned away when he started to strip. The writer sat down in a chair and pulled the other to sit over him, still with his shirt on.

"Help me take it off."

The boy turned to another side again and then give a big sigh and turned to face him. Usami noticed a sparkle in his eyes, Misaki started to unbutton his shirt. When he finished he passed his hands over the writer's shoulders to throw the garment to the floor. To the feeling of his fingers Usami felt a shivering in his back.

"How can you make something so simple as strip turn into something so sensual?"

Misaki blushed and focused in the writer's neck. But he closed his eyes when he felt his neck being under attack. The boy hold his head while he was inspecting his body with his lips. Suddenly one of Usami's hands was over his hips pacing slowly and the contact of his fingers with his skin make his sigh.

"Usagi-…san."

"You are so sensitive Misaki."-he leaned his head in his shoulder and started bitting making the place turn red.-"I adore that about you."

He was going to say something but Usami decided to shut him down with a kiss while his hand was still in his hip. Misaki noticed that the writer was erect because he felt him between his legs. With a movement their members got together making him moan of surprise. Usami trembled and stated moving his hip a little and then stay still. He noticed the boy getting closer to him and moving his hips.

Misaki keep moving his hip and felt Usami moving in the same rhythm. By the pass of the minutes the rhythm increased, the boy hold strongly the other while he started kissing his neck again.

"Misaki…if you keep moaning that loud they will heard us."

"Hn!"

He bite his under lip strongly trying to shut down his moaning but Usami took advantage and entered one finger inside him. Misaki yelled of surprise followed by a few moans.

"Usa-Usagi-san I can't."

Usami smiled and bite his neck making him moan again.

"Use mi neck."

It took the boy some time to understand the message but once he get it shook his head in denial. Usami entered another finger inside him. Misaki moaned again and a movement got him closer to his neck, the same movement make their bodies got closer. Unable to bear it more Misaki closed his eyes and bitted strongly the writer's neck. With a few more movements they spilled together.

"Usagi…-san."

While the boy tried to normalize his breathing, Usami carry him to the futon. Once he let the boy in the futon he wanted to grab some bed sheets near them but Misaki wouldn't let go.

"Misaki."

"..Eh? ... Ah! I'm sorry Usagi-san."

The boy tried to release him but Usami hold him again kissing him. Without giving him time to react, the writer massaged again his member until a few moaning came out from his mouth again. Finally Usami released him and accommodate in his entrance but didn't make any move.

"?"  
"Tell me what you want Misaki."

"W-w-w-what? I can't…"

Usami massaged him again making him tremble. Misaki could felt him in his entrance and that massage make his body turn on again. He felt the heat invade his body.

"_If I don't ask for it…it seems that I don't enjoy it too…Usagi-san must know that…_"-Misaki leave aside his nervousness and kissed the writer passionately.-"Please Usagi-san…enter me."

Usami bitted strongly his neck and at the same time enter him. Misaki moaned noisy and started moving his hip.

"Misaki, stop seducing me without noticing."

"…this time was on purpose Usagi-san."

Misaki smiled at him flirtatious, Usami smiled the same way and after kissing him leaving him breathless started thrusting strongly. In the beginning they were moving at the same rhythm until the writer reached that spot inside the boy that make him lean forward stopping his movements.

The writer stop and bitted his nipples. After letting him rest for some minutes started thrusting again pointing to that spot.

"Uh! Usagi-san! Ah!"

Usami answered moving faster and faster until they finished together yelling each others name. Misaki breathed quickly while Usami tried to stop trembling, he loved being inside of him. He loved making love with him, damn it he loved doing everything with him.

"I love you Misaki, you don't know how much."

"…I know Usagi-san…me too."

Usami smiled and turned to him, he separated a few strands of hair in his face and kissed him again.

"I could get used to this shameless Misaki."

"…Urg…"-the boy blushed strongly and turned.-"Don't get excited."

The writer got up and put another futon on the other side. Then walked to his clothes and put the pants if his pajama.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

The boy tried to hide a yawn with his hand.-"Do you want me to cook you something?"

"I will just warm up something, sleep."

Usami leaned to kiss his forehead and then got out of the room. Misaki yawned again and settled back on the futon.

CscS

"Hiro-san you are really good at this."

Nowaki was leaning over the table while Kamijou was on his knees in front of him. The teacher was using his mouth and hands at the same time to give him pleasure while he tried to control himself and was caressing his hair.

Kamijou passed one of his hands along his leg noticing trembling a little.

"That is dirty play Hiro-san"

The teacher give him a little bite and turned to him.

"I'm not playing dirty."

Kamijou cleaned his lips with his arm slowly staring at him. He removed his shirt and got up to get off his pants but the hands of the doctor interrupt him.

"Let me help you."

Nowaki's hand helped him unbutton his pants and help him removed them. Kamijou turned to other side and felt who he took off his underwear. He turned and their eyes meet, he was going to turn again but the other grabbed his head forcing him to stare at him.

"I love you Hiro-san."

Kamijou blushed and nodded his head. Nowaki smiled and guide him kissing to the table. Nowaki got distracted taking his cloth off feeling the others glance over him. Once he was naked he got closer to him and kissed him again.

"You do like to kiss."-Kamijou had raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the blushing with anger.

"Hiro-san also likes to kiss."

Nowaki ignored his angry glance and kissed him again. Each time he kissed him, he responded with the same passion. Although in reality Kamijou was one who enjoyed the most the displays of affection.

Without Kamijou noticing, Nowaki put his hands between him legs and his back. When they were kissing he grabbed him suddenly. The teacher felt like he was falling and hold tightly to the other's neck. The doctor grabbed him to the mirror and leaned him there. Kamijou threw his body forward when he felt the cold mirror.

"What are you doing?"

Nowaki just smiled at him and raised more his body, his neck was in front of his mouth. He joined their bodies and put on leg between his legs supporting him without putting too much weight. While the doctor make numerous hickeys his knee massaged his crotch.

The teacher was moaning and sometimes felt again the cold of the mirror. Nowaki started to put him down until his feet reached to floor. But the medic never stopped the massage and started making hickeys in his neck and chest.

"Urg…not that hard Nowaki."

The doctor ignored his request and bitted a little more hard the nipple in his mouth. The teacher trembles strongly when he felt their member get close together, Nowaki grabbed his leg and lifted it. Kamijou was moaning of pleasure and pain and when he opened his eyes the doctor's shoulder was in front of him so he smiled and bitted it making the other to moan again.

"We are even."

Kamijou smiled in satisfaction until he felt the hand of the other in his leg. He was feeling a delicious electric current up his back making him moan again. Nowaki smiled and pass his hand all over his leg until reaching his entrance. He massaged a little the zone before entering and when he started to push one finger in, the teacher kissed him.

"Uhn…Nowaki."

"You like it Hiro-san?"

"Urg…Who likes…?...Ah!"

Nowaki smiled and started entering deeper in the teacher. Kamijou hold himself to his back while he was massaging him. The teacher was moving his hip indicating him where to touch him.

Suddenly the teacher trembled strongly because Nowaki found _that _spot inside him. His breathing became strong and hold to his back leaving red marks. He was a few movement away of the orgasm. When everything stopped. He left himself fall over the doctor's back and when he was strong enough grabbed Nowaki's head in his head and forced him to watch him.

"Why the fuck did you stop?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Hiro-san."

Nowaki loved to tease him in the intimacy, he loved the both expressions that the teacher make. Like this one when he was really angry, impatient and with an enormous blush in the face. The doctor smiled and kissed him in the forehead then he let go and grabbed him to the center of the room. He take out a futon and put it in the floor then take out another and got busied closing the closet. When he turned to arrange the futons Kamijou was recumbent in a very…compromising pose.

"Hiro…-san."

The teacher simply turned to him and indicated him with a movement to get beside him. Nowaki throw the other futon and lay down beside him. Without losing time, the doctor's hands started to move all over his body. When he got to his entrance introduced one finger and after a few minutes introduced another. Kamijou was ready.

"Hiro-san I'm going in."

"Hum."

After kissing him again, Nowaki entered the teacher. Kamijou moaned noisy and started moving while the other was thrusting slowly.

"Nowaki…more!"

"The doctor didn't say anything, he stopped moving and turned to face him. He smiled and kissed him and then grabbed one of his legs and support it in his shoulder entering deeper. Kamijou trembled a little more and then felt the thrusting faster. He had turned his face to other place but then turned again to the other and saw Nowaki with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and their glances meet. The thrusting were getting faster and faster until the teacher couldn't take it anymore and reached the orgasm moaning noisily.

Nowaki came out of him slowly and kissed his forehead. Kamijou was breathing faster and tried to calm down when he felt the other lay down beside him. He grabbed him from the waist and sat him over him. He was still erect.

"You haven't…"

Nowaki shook his head and take the teacher's member to massage it. Kamijou smiled coquettishly and started touching the other's body. He guided the doctor's member to his entrance and slowly slip down in it.

"Ha!...Hiro-san."

The teacher smiled and started moving in circles and then up and down. Nowaki couldn't take his eyes of him, seeing the teacher so shamelessly make him want him more. He got up quickly to lay him down in the bed again.

"Nowaki what are you…?!"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san but you are way too sexy."

The doctor was moving faster inside him while the room was filled with moanings. Kamijou took the other's hand and laced his hands while Nowaki started to loose the rhythm of the thrusting. The teacher arched his back feeling and enormous pleasure go over his body and both finish giving a last moaning.

The teacher was breathing excitedly, Nowaki helped him to lay down again and wrapped him in his arms. The started to fall asleep, Kamijou had his head leaning in Nowaki's chest while he was falling asleep breathing calmly the scent of the other.

CscS

Usami turned off the lights of the kitchen and was holding a glass of water. He turned to the corridor and smiled then he walked upstairs to sleep.

CscS

Misaki sighed while settled the towel in his waist. He had wake up early and decided to take a bath. When he took off the yukata to enter the water he saw all the red marks all over his body, product of the display of affection of the great sensei.

"Urg at last no one else will see them."

He fold the yukata and grabbing a tray, the shampoo and a soap and then entered the bathroom. There was no air and the sun was over the water so after cleaning himself he entered the water and closed his eyes enjoying the hot water. The he hear a little noise and open his eyes encountering Kamijou.

"Takahashi here you are."

"Go-good morning sensei."

They stare at each other, they have their bodies filled with red marks and couldn't hide them in that situation. Kamijou cleaned his hair and then entered the water while Misaki turned away a few minutes. They couldn't face each other.

"They take advantage of us."

Kamijou pour water in his shoulder while Misaki smiled and turned to him. They remain in silence for a while, Misaki had his head submerged in the water up the nose while the teacher was still pouring water on his shoulders.

"Ehm…I'm sorry for asking but, how are things going with Nowaki-san?"

"Eh?"-The teacher remembered the conversation they had and…remembered what happened last night blushing and avoiding his glance.-"Hun…I guess you can answer that with the marks of my body."

Misaki turned down for a moment seeing some hickeys in the teacher's neck.

"Well…I was referring to…"

Kamijou noticed him feeling nervous, maybe he think he asked something he shouldn't. He smiled and poured some water in the boy's head to comb backwards.

"Yeah I know what you are referring. We talked a little and I decided to take him to my family."

"To your family?"

Kamijou suddenly felt awkward of telling something private to someone he knew for little time and above he was his student. However the boy had a peaceful aura besides he helped with the last push he needed to take that decision.

"Nowaki needs to felt accepted by me and even though I tried to do it in many ways I never reached him. That's why I plan to take him to my family so he can see that I don't need to hide our relationship to no one."

Nowaki saw him talking staring but with a satisfied smile.-"Sensei you are very brave to me…it's still hard to tell Usagi-san how I feel about him."

"You are still young Takahashi, you can walk at your rhythm but remember this. Akihiko is a person with little patience."

"Oh yeah, I know that very well."

Misaki smiled to him and they continued to enjoy the bath. After they finished, Nowaki and Misaki prepared the breakfast while Kamijou kept the things in the suitcase. Usami, as usual, was the last to wake up and when they finished eating they finished packing and put the things in the van.

"Make sure to follow the instruction this time Usagi-san I don't want to pass all day here."

"Being lost all day with you sounds tempting Misaki."

"Yeah, yeah leave aside your egoist thoughts Bakahiko. I need to prepare the things for the school."

"You really are killjoy Hiroki."

"I also want to go back and spend some time alone with Hiro-san."

"Eh?! How dare you say something so shameful in front of him? Nowaki stay away from me… Nowaki I mean it."

Misaki focused his glance in the window trying not to look back. Usami took his hand and hold on it until they arrived to the city and they left the doctor and teacher in their home.

"Ah! Finally in home."

Kamijou let himself fall over the sofa sitting in it, Nowaki put some things in the room and then returned to sit beside him. They remained in silence for a while until the teacher yawned and leaned against him.

"Hiro-san?"

"I'm tired, someone didn't let me rest last night."

Nowaki blushed a little and smiled. He caress his hair and let him lean in him. The he grabbed his head in his hands and kissed him.

"Rest for now Hiro-san because I have no intentions of leaving you for the rest of the holiday."

CscS

When they arrived home Usami put one suitcase in the room where he usually works and put the others in his room. Misaki put his suitcase in his room and started to take out the dirty clothes to wash them, once he was done he ask Usami to do the same and started to wash them. He had them ready to hang them when he saw the writer in the living room with some books and magazines in front of him.

"What is that Usagi-san, work?"

"You still have one week on vacations, right?"

"Yeah I have but Kamijou-sensei doesn't because he need to attend some things in school."

"Who talked about Hiroki? This time I want you all for me."

Usami pulled the boy to sit on top of him. Misaki tried to get up but the writer controlled him and once his hands started to massage his body the boy stopped to struggle. After all, he also wanted vacations alone with the writer although he would never say it…at least not for now.

.

THE END

.

Thank you all for reading my history, I really hope you enjoy it. The visit of Hiroki and Nowaki to the family I do it in another fic so if anyone can read Spanish and want to read it is in my profile the name in "Los Kamijou".

I want to give a special thank to Alana-kittychan. Thanks for leaving me a review in the chapters and remind me to finish translating this story I really hope you like it.

Well that's almost all…

.

EXTRA

.

Nowaki came back from the hospital, it have been a tired day. Ha have been going to visit a few time the children room and also he had a few private consult for boys who needed special treatment. At least he could rest home and he knew Kamijou was waiting for him with the dinner ready. He was a few steps away from the door when he noticed something in front of it, a small package. He lift it and saw it was addressed to him.

"I'm home."-he say entering, leaving the shoes and keys in the entrance and carrying the package.

"We-welcome home dinner is ready."- even though they have some time in that routine, to Kamijou it still was hard to greet him so **"shamefully"** however Nowaki didn't have any complain.-"What's that?"

"It's a package that was in front of the door."

"Who send it?"

The doctor read the label and surprised.-"It's from Usami-san."

Nowaki sat down in the sofa to open the package and Kamijou arrived beside him quickly with curiosity. In the package were a few manga books and above them there was a note signed by the writer.

"Nowaki and Hiroki: thanks to you I could write this new masterpiece. Thank you."

The doctor grabbed one and read out loud.-"Junai Egoist."

Kamijou was wordless after reading a few sheets of the book. Nowaki grabbed one and started leafing, with each sheet he passed he like it even more.

"That fucking pervert…"-Kamijou was trembling of anger while he throw the book to the floor.

"_So Usami-san saw us…_Hiro-san here are a few ideas I would like to try."

"What? You are crazy don't even continue reading that."

"They are good ideas and it still is literature."

Nowaki got closer to the teacher and hold him caressing with his cold hands his body making him moan.

"No, wait Nowaki. The dinner will get cold."

"We can heat it later."

"It would taste funny then…stop reading that book, Nowaki throw them away."

"But it is a gratitude from Usami-san."

"What? Of course not."

"For being his inspiration source."

"You knew it from the beginning! Bastard how could- Ah!"

"Stop talking Hiro-san, let's take some ideas from here to…inspire a little."

CscS

"Ano…Usagi-san, why are you disconnecting the phone?"

"I fell that we'll have a stalker worse than a paparazzi."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, let's have dinner."

The boy didn't understand the reason of the writer but he didn't care. For now he wanted to focus on finish eating and avoid being dragged to the writer's room **against his will.**

.

That's all! I hope you like it. ^^


End file.
